With the Crown Placed Upon My Head....
by Sakura1301
Summary: Its like Beauty and the Beast really with a lot of twists and turns in it. I FINALLY got the last chapter out. (Starts crying) This has to be my favorite story out of all of the ones I made. I almost started crying when I was writing the last chapter. Wel
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. DUH! Its soooo obvious! And if you though otherwise, your stupid. Well, please continue and check out my other stories! Oh, and theres no amount of reviews I want, but PLEASE review anyways. It helps me write better. K! On with the fic!

****

With the Crown Placed Upon My Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 1: Lost in the woods

It was a bright a glorious morning! The fresh air blew pleasantly through the small village and the sun shone with greatness. 

A genki girl about the age of 16 was merily walking along the hard dirt road. She held a blue book in her arms. She wore a long white dress with a red ribbon laced around her waist. And in her pocket was a little creature of the color yellow. It was small with little white wings and beady black eyes. From the normal observer, it would look like a small doll. But the truth was it was very indeed, alive. The girls name was Sakura and her little friend was Kero. The young girl was headed for the library to return the finished book, then after that was done, she was to pick up some bread at the bakery on her way home. 

A hand quickly shot for the girls wrist. It grabbed on and tugged. Sakura turned around to come face to face with Meeko. He was a man about the age of 16 as well. He was tall, but not too tall, and had blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes. He smiled at her, with all white teeth showing. Sakura definently didn't like this guy. She never did. The first time she met him was when she was 13. He showed interest in her since then. But only for her looks. She could tell by the way he looked at her. It made her sick. 

"Hello dear Sakura. How are you doing during this fine day?" He asked. She smiled a fake smile. She just wanted to slap him, but she was too kind hearted to do such a thing. For she was pure and innocent. Not the way he was. He was a low snake and took advantage of people when ever he could. Then when he was done with them, he would just throw them onto the street to rot. "Im perfectly fine, thank you. Now I must be leaving. I have errands to attend to." She shook off his hand and began to walk away before being pulled again. She sighed in frustration. "And what do you want this time?" She asked growing impatent. "Well, I was wondering, since its such a wonderful day, if you would like to go on a stroll with me?" She looked up at him. "No thank you. I already told you I have errands to run. So if you excuse me, I must be leaving. Have a nice day." She said as she walked away.

Meeko watched the fading figure blend into the crowd. His smile turned into an ugly frown. 'Why must she always resist me!? Am I not good enough!? Im giving her the chance that every girl wishes for! And she turns down a chance many would kill for! Whats wrong with her!?' Meeko thought as he squeezed his hands into fist by his side. His best friend walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll come around sooner or later." "Yes but I want her to now! I've waited for 3 long years already! And I still keep getting the same response from you every time! She better soon or i'll, i'll..." "You'll what?" "Ugh! I don't know what! I'll, i'll, just take her away! Thats what!" "It just takes time. Thats all. So please be patient. Your time will come." "I hope so. And I hope its soon." He said as he growled.

Sakura finally made it to the library and had dropped off her book. She was now heading towards the bakery. "Oh Kero. What am I gonna do?" "What?" "With that horrid man Meeko. He always bothers me! Can't he see i'm not interested in his game?" She asked with a sigh. "I'm not sure Sakura. If I were you, I would kick his ass." "Kero! Watch your tongue! And anyways, your not me. Its been three long and miserable years with him following me everywhere! Will he ever quit!?" "Im now sure. But I have a feeling that he's not gonna give up that easily." Both sighed at the same time with little air puffs coming out of their mouths. 

Soon, both were at the bakery and had picked up the bread and was now headed home. Both were glad that they didn't come across Meeko again. It usually did happen a lot. But this time, he had been no where in sight. 

Finally both had reached home in record time. Sakura opened their door to their cottage. "Hello! Anyone home?" No answer. "Guess father is in the basement again with his studies. C'mon Kero, lets go see him!" She grabbed Kero by the tail and pulled him along before he could answer.

Down it the basement, Fujitaka was studing an artifact from ancient egyptian times. It had small symbols on it. He heard foot steps from behind him and turned around to see who it was. "Ah! Sakura! Welcome home! So, did you get the bread from the bakery?" She knodded. "Yes I did. And I also came across that Meeko. He is so, so..." "Annoying?" "Yes! He always bothers me! Can't he see im tired of him following me around!?" "Most likely not. But sooner or later, he'll finally see that you don't like him. Oh, yes, and one other thing. I have to return this artifact to the museum tomorrow. So I won't be home for a couple of days." Sakura groaned. "Do you have to go papa?" She already knew the answer but asked anyways. "You know perfectly well that I have to go. But I already know your responsible enough to not have a babysitter watch you." "Im 16 father. You can trust me. You've done this many times. But why a couple of days? I usually only takes you a full day. Why so many this time?" "Because, the town i'm going to is farther and is a totally different town anyways." "Okay. Im gonna head towards the field now. Just to get some fresh air." With that, she turned and headed out of the basement. 

"C'mon Kero! We're gonna have a picnic!" She said as she grabbed a nearby basket. "Just let me pack some stuff." She said as she rushed into the kitchen. "Don't forget the pudding!" Kero yelled to her. "Okay!" 

After abour 10 minutes, Sakura finally came out of the kitchen hauling a large basket. She dropped it on the ground. "Whats wrong Sakura?" "This thing is heavy!" She said as she bent down to pick it up again. But before she could lift the weight, a knock was heard at the door. "I wonder who that is?" She wondered aloud. She made her way to the door. She peered through the little peep hole. It was Meeko. She groaned in frustration. Slowly, she opened the locks to her door. There were five in all. Then she slowly opened the door to reveal the airhead. 

"What do you want now?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. He smiled one of his hideous smiles. "May I come in?" "No." "Why?" "Cause I said so. Good bye!" And she was about to slam the door right into his face but he pushed it back. "Please! Will you listen at least!?" "Fine! But make it quick." He bent on one knee and kissed her hand. She quickly pulled it away. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring with a small diamond in the center of the gold band. "No! Now get out of my house!" She quickly pushed him out the door. He stumbled down the steps and landed in the mud. Sakura laughed at him. "You know, brown is definently your color Meeko." She said as she closed the door. 

Meeko steamed with rage as he got up. "How dare she!?" He shrieked. His best friend, Duan came up behind him. "Like I told you, time. All she needs is time. But what I don't get is why you like such a thing. She is nothing but a mere peasant compared to you. She is much lower in class too. Why, if I were you...." "Shut-up! I don't wanna hear your bullshit now! Im already pissed at her. But, she's so beautiful, the way she walks, the way she talks, her soft hair, and her scent, and definantly her eyes. Oh yes, her eyes are the best part of her." "I don't see anything special about her." "Because you are blind. Lets leave. We have our own errands to attend to." And with a twist and a turn, they left the Kinomoto's cottage. 

Sakura sighed a sigh of releaf as they left. "Kero, I really don't think we should go outside today." "Why?" "Because I don't want to see Meeko again." "Okay, thats fine with me." He shrugged and headed for the stair case. "And where are you going?" "Oh, im just gonna take a nap. See you tomorrow Sakura." He headed back upstairs. She sighed and plopped onto the couch. Well, since theres nothing to do, she decided to read a book. So thats what happened during the whole day. Kero slept, Sakura read, and her father, Fuitaka was down in the basement looking at rocks. How boring.

~The Next Day~

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, with clouds overhead and a slight breeze flowing. The breeze came through the open window of Kinomoto Sakura's room. She shivered and opened an eyelid. "What time is it?" She said as she sat up. Kero popped out of nowhere and said, "It 7 in the morning!" "Hoe! Dads leaving in 10 minutes!" She jumpped out of bed and tossed articles of clothing here, there, and everywhere! She sighed remembered she fell asleep in her dress. "Ugh, I can be such a baka sometimes." She slowly picked up all of her clothes and placed them into her drawers and headed out of her room. 

She ran outside into the backyard to see her dad harnessing their faithgul horse, Brownie. She ran up to her dad. "Why didn't you wake me?" "You looked to peacful to wake up." "Well, thats not a very good excuse papa." "Yes, well, I guess I should be off now. I'll see you in, oh, I guess about a week. Be good and keep out of trouble. Love you." "Love you too! And have a safe trip!" "I will!" She watched her father go into the distance slowly and slowly disappear.

~Meanwhile, in the woods~

It been several hours already and Fujitaka was lost. He pulled out a map and studied it carfully. "There should of been a sigh way back there, maybe I passed It up. But, heres the two trails I was looking for. There should be a sigh somewhere." He put his map down and stopped the horse and looked around. There was no sigh anywhere! But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of wood sticking out from behind a tree. "Maybe thats it." He moved the horse slowly. "Oi! There it is!" He looked closer and the sign was blurred out. "No wonder why they call these woods, 'The no return woods.' I guess i'll take the right and see where that leads me." He snapped the reins and made his way down the dirt road. 

After about 10 minutes of traveling down that same road, he came across a large castle, decorated by gargoyles and windows. "Now, I wonder what a castle like this is doing here? In the middle of no where." He stopped the horse and hopped off. He slowly made his way through the gates and up to the masive door. He knocked and waited. He knocked and waited. Still no answer. "I guess it's abandoned. Guess it wont hurt to take a look around and if someone lives here, I can ask for directions. He made his way down the entrance way until he was suddenly pinned to the floor. 

"What are you doing in my house!?" It was a large grey wolf with piercing brown eyes. "S-sorry. I-I was l-lost and I t-though I could get some h-help here." The wolf sniffed him. 'I smell, somthing on this man. But what is it? It almost smells female.' "Do you have family?" The wolf asked. "Y-yes. One daughter." "Bring her to me." "B-but why?" "Cause." 'Cause I haven't seen a human female in so long.' He thought. "A-and if I don't?" "I will come after both of you and shred you into pieces. Is that clear!? Now get out!" The wolf jumpped off of him and showed his teeth to just to make sure he understood. Fujitaka raced out of the castle and toward his horse. He jumped on and snapped the reins. They both took off on a run back up the path and headed for home.

~Back at the Cottage~

Sakura went into the house and turned on the lights. It was dark out now. And somhow, she had a bad feeling the whole time. Suddenly her dad burst through the door with sweat dripping off of him. He ran up to Sakura and threw his arms around her. "Your okay, your okay." "Of course im okay father, what happened?" He pulled away. This would be a looong story. He sat at the table and motioned for her to also.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, yes, its true you can marry at 16 back then and before that it was 13. So chill and go along. Yes this is almost like 'Beauty and the Beast' but has a different title. Well, next chapter soon. Please R+R.

****


	2. 

Disclaimer: No! I don't own CCS! PLEASE! MUST I GO THROUGH THIS EVERY TIME?!

****

With the Crown Placed Upon My Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 2 Welcome

Sakura was shocked by the news. Her father had broke into tears during the middle of his story. Sakura was on the brink of tears but decided she had to act brave. It would be better if she did. 

"Its okay father. I'll return. It may take me a while, but I'll make it." "Its not that! I love you so much that it hurts when I don't see you everyday. You'll probably be gone for a long time. And thats what makes it worst." He cryed into his hands. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. 'Poor papa. He looks so down. I wish I could help him. But the only thing I can do is go up to the castle. And eventually, he'll get sick of me and send me back.' She thought. 

~At the castle~

"Its been days! How long does it take for a person to arrive!?" "Patient sire. She'll arrive." Said a soup bowl. "I hope you're right. I'm sick of waiting. It's been a whole week!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The wolf looked over the railing of the top floor. "That better be her! Im sick of waiting!" Both the soup bowl and wolf went down the stair case.

Sakura slowly opened the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" 'Looks like no ones home.' She stepped in and suddenly the door behind her shut. She jumped and twirled around to look at the door. No one was there. "This is like those horror books I've read." She said aloud. The wolf crouched down in the dark corner ready to pounce. 

The girl turned around. Thats when he saw his chance. He jumped. Sakura heard a noise behind her and turned around just in time to be facing him. He pinned her to the ground and growled at her. Showing his sharp white canines. She had the same scent of that man. It was her. Kero jumped out of her pocket to defend her. "Keep your dirt paws off of my mistress!" Yelled Kero. The wolf looked at him with question. He looked familiar but he couldn't place it. "And what are you?!" He questioned. "Thats for me to know and you to find out!" Kero said as he stuck his nose in the air. The wolf snorted. He turned his attention back to the girl. He looked at her. She was shaking with fear in her deep green eyes. Her eyes were the first and only thing he could actually make out. He bent till he was nose to nose with her. He looked deep into her eyes. Just studding her.

'Oh god! This is not what I had in mind!' She thought. She slowly stopped shaking and stared back into his eyes. He quickly jumped off of her. "So, you must be that girl. I can smell his scent on you. She stayed in the same laying position on the ground and looked at him. "Whats your name?" He asked. She stuttered, "S-Sakura. W-whats your name?" She asked. He looked at her. Then snorted. "My name is Li Syaoran. You can call me Li." He just looked at her. "Well? Aren't you going to get up?" He asked getting impatient with her. She shook out of her daydream and slowly got up. When father had described him, she thought he was talking about his attitude. But instead, he was talking about his looks. She dusted her white dress off. She looked up and saw the wolf walking away. "W-wait!" He stopped and looked at her. "What do you want?" "Um, Where do I put my stuff?" "Yukito. Help her out. I have no time for this." And he walked toward the kitchen. The truth was, he had nothing better to do but the sight of the girl disgusted him. She looked so weak and stupid.

"Yukito?" She said aloud. Suddenly a soup bowl next to her on the table came to life. "Aahh!" She screamed and fell back on her butt. "Sorry to scare you like that. I'm Yukito. Sorry for the rude way Syaoran welcomed you. He usually acts more nice. Oh! Please, let me take your bags." He tried to lift them but failed miserably. All of her bags toppled over. "Its okay. I can carry them. All I need you to do is take me to the room where I will be staying." "Okay. Thats easy enough. Please follow me." He hopped up the stair case with Sakura following. He finally reached a tall door. "This is the room you will be staying in. Sorry if its not clean. Its the best we can do." "Thats okay. I'll just clean it up as soon as I get unpacked." "No! I mean, hehe, we were instructed to make you feel at home so i'll just get the maids to clean it up." "Um, okay." Was all she said. He pulled out a rusty looking key and handed it to Sakura. Sakura slipped it into the key hole and turned. A click was heard and the door opened. She stepped inside and placed her bags down, next to the bed. The room was dusty. It contained a king sized bed, a large dresser, a chair in the corner, and a small table next to the chair. "I can't wait. I'll start dusting." "But Madame! Leave that to the maids! They will dust the room for you!" She smiled and placed a finger on the tip of his nose. "No. It's okay. I think I can handle it myself." She said as she giggled. 

Li Syaoran was walking down the hall when he heard some giggling from a room. He stopped short and looked in the direction it was coming from. It was coming from one of the guest rooms. And the door was open too. He quietly walked to the door to see what was happening. What he saw was not pleasing him at all. She was to relax and let the maids do the cleaning. But for some wierd reason, she was....happy!? Why would someone be so happy cleaning? The light from outside shone in through the window, making the gloomy room bright and happy looking. He could now see Sakura's form. When he first met her, he could only see her eyes. He though she would look like one of those other peasants. But instead, she looked like an angel. 'Stop it! You're not suppose to think things like that! She is a mere peasant and you are a prince. People like me don't suppose to like lower-class people like her.' He thought. 'But she looks like an angel from Heaven. Agh! What am I saying!? She is a peasant!' He kept on watching her. She moved elegantly as she dusted. 

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched by someone. She tried to ignore it but it kept growing stronger and stronger. She couldn't take it any longer. She slowly turned around only to make eye contact with Li Syaoran. She stared straight at him. 

He caught himself staring. He gave her a cold glare and snorted. She flinched as he snorted. He was larger than the average wolf. If he stood on his hind legs, he would stand just a little taller than her. He turned around and walked away with the door closing behind him. 

Sakura stood there, just staring at the door. 'That was strange.' Was all she thought. She then released her breath. She was holding her breath as soon as she made eye contact with the over sized wolf. Yukito noticed she was nervous when she saw Syaoran. "It's okay madame. He was just checking on you." She smiled at him. "Yeah, I kinda figured that. Oh, and please call me Sakura. Thats my name. Its not madame. Madame sounds so old." "Alright Sakura." 

There was a small knock at the door. "Come in." Sakura said. The door opened to reveal a paint brush. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Please be ready by then." She then exited the room. "Who was that?" Sakura asked. "Oh, that was Tomoyo. Well, I guess I must leave. I have to help with dinner. And please wear somthing nice." He then left Sakura to her thoughts. 'This is strange.' "Kero?" Kero flew to the bed and sat down. "Yeah. Im gonna eat dinner. Would you like somthing?" "You bet! Anything sweet. Especially pudding." Sakura giggled. "You are a sugar monster. Aren't you?" "Yup! Im as sweet as sugar!" Sakura patted him on the head. She dug through her luggage and pulled out her elegant white dress. (Beginning of the story.) 

After about 5 minutes, she was dressed. With a matching pair of red ballet looking shoes. She checked herself in the mirror once again and ran her brush through her hair. She was perfect now. "Bye Kero. I'll bring you some dessert." "Yay! Dessert!" He cheered. 

She headed out of her room and down the hall. "Now, which way is the dining room?" She looked to her right then to her left. "Um...I'll take the left!" She then turned and started to walk down the massive hall. She started to hum a soft melody as she walked. She came to three halls and stopped. "Now where to? Um...eeny, meeny, minny, moe. Okay. That works for me!" She took the one to her right. Down the hall were many sets of armors. They all held weapons. Some swords, others axes, then others spears. They gave the hall a creepy look. 

She finally came to a stair case. She lifted the front of her dress and carefully made her way down. She finally came to the bottom of the stairs. She headed to the only door available. They were two large metal doors. Both painted red. She cautiously knocked. As soon as she did, the two massive doors swung open. It was a large dining room with windows lining the far wall, with a large crystal chandelier hanging above a table that could hold up to 10 people. One on each end and four on each side. She saw Li Syaoran sitting at one end and another chair pulled out for her at the other end. She walked slowly with her head down. She didn't expect him to be eating dinner too. 

Li Syaoran was in deep thought about a certain book when out of the corner of his eye, he saw her making her way towards the table. She quietly sat down and kept her eyes away from making eye contact with him. He looked at her. He just looked and looked, until he felt a 'thing' smash his paw. He clenched his teeth together and looked down to see a book. He hissed, "What are you doing Touya!?" He hissed back, "I was trying to make you stop staring at her! It's not polite! As you can see, she has had a long journey and mourns to return home! And you're not making things any better! If I were you I would try to start conversation with her instead of giving her glares!" "But you're not me! So, if you were me, what would you try asking her!?" "Somthing simple like whats her favorite hobby or somthing! Think Syaoran! Think!" 

Li Syaoran sat up and cleared his throat. Sakura looked up. "Since we are waiting for out meal, why don't we talk." Sakura was still a little uneasy. "O-okay. What would you like to talk about?" He looked at Touya and Touya glared at him. "Uh, what do you like to do in your spare time?" "Well, I like to read and paint. And if the day is a nice one, I like to go on walks." She said as she smiled at him. He just stared at her. 'Oh, I forgot. He's probably not even interested in my meaningless words. Because I am a mere peasant. I guess I can't blame him. My hobbies are boring and only a boring person like me could like such things. At least I have a hobby that is unique!' She thought. 

He just looked at her. Suddenly, the same feeling ran through his paw. He looked down to see Touya giving him death glares. He hissed, "Ask another question!" He growled then turned his attention back to Sakura. "So, what was that yellow thing?" He asked. "Oh! You mean Kero. His real name is Keroberos. He's my guardian." He just looked at her. Touya was getting annoyed. But just before he could snap shut on his paw again, the kitchen doors opened. 

Sakura watched as tons and tons of plates and platters filled the table. The food smelled wonderful! Her mouth was watering but she tried to keep herself in control. She had never seen so much food. For when she lived in her small cottage with her father, they couldn't afford expensive food. 

Then, utensils cluttered the table and started to serve the food to both plates. Tons of food was piled up on her plate. Her eyes went wide. Li watched her. 'Hasn't she seen this much food before?' He mentally asked himself. Just before they began to eat, he asked her, "So, what kind of books do you like?" She snapped out of her daydream. "I like to read all sorts of books. My favorite type of books though are Mystery and Romance...." She was cut off by some whispering across the table. 

Li Syaoran was having an argument with Touya. "I said think! Don't ask stupid questions! And stop staring!" Touya hissed. Li was mad now. Touya, one of his servants, was arguing with him. Li shouted, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Touya jumped back and Sakura did too. 

Sakura had heard it the wrong way. She thought he was talking to her. Her last hopes of making friends with him were shattered already on the first day. It wasn't going the way she had expected. She lowered her head and stood up. "Please excuse me." She said as she walked across the room towards the doors. As she went, Syaoran saw somthing sparkle as it fell. It landed on the ground with a splash. Li was now enraged. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I OUTTA HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Touya gulped. "M-Maybe you should go see her?" Li snorted. "Yeah. I guess." He got up and headed towards the door and as he was walking, the sparkle from her eye caught his attention. He walked toward it. He just looked at it. It finally dawned on him. He had made her cry. He felt kinda sorry now. 

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Agh! It took me 3 freakin hours to make this chapter! My fingers hurt now. Please review. Probably next chapter tomorrow. If not, the day after that. Well Keep reviewing. I really need it and so do my fingers. Ja.


	3. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS. Got that? Except for Meeko and Duan. So chill. 

****

With the Crown Placed Upon my Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter: 3 Forgivness

Sakura ran through the long corridors of the castle in hope of finding her way back to her room. She ran up a flight of stairs that parted into two. She took the right. She was completly lost and her legs were starting to tire. She finally came to the West Wing of the castle. Not sure about what to do, she pushed open the heavy doors. The room was dark and dusty. It was very large. But everything was a mess. There were many broken chairs around the room. But some chairs were standing, untouched. There were many pictures that lined the wall, some tables here or there. "Hello?" Sakura said. She had been crying and was now sniffling. Her legs hurt and her eyes burned. She saw some light coming from the balcony and headed over there. She stepped over broken chairs and broken glass that was litering the ground. When she came to the balcony, a table that looked untouched stood there with a strange book. It was starting to emit a glow. Curiosity got the best of her and she went to the book. 

She walked up to it and the glow subsided. She picked up the book and studied it. There was a latch there. She slid her hand over the cover to the latch. As soon as she touched it, it clicked and the latch came undone. She slowly opened the book cover. "Cards?" A set of cards were inside the book. "Strange." She pulled them all out and flipped through them all. "Wow. So many cards." When she finally came to the last one, it was blank. No title or picture. "Why is this one blank?" Suddenly the doors opened.

Li Syaoran stood at the door. 'I knew it. I knew she would be here. But why am I getting a strange feeling of power when im near her?' He thought. He looked in her hand. There were the cards! 'But how can she open the book!? Im the only one who can open it!' He bent his head low to the ground and growled, bearing his Canines and legs spread apart. 

Sakura turned around by the low growl coming from the door. It Li Syoaran. She fell back and scrambled to put the cards back into the book. Li was now walking towards her growling even louder than before. She set the book on the table and scrambled towards the balcony with her facing him. She was crawling backwards. She came to three stairs that led to the balcony. She quickly scrambled up them and was now on the balcony. She finally backed into the railing and had no where to go. 

He came up to her and stopped right in front of her. "What were you doing here!?" He growled. "I-Im sorry! I was lost." "And how are you able to open the book!?" He was now on the verge of yelling. "I-I don't know." Was all she could say. "Now get out." He growled while showing his canines. She scrambled to her feet and ran. When she was halfway to the door he yelled, "GET OUT!" She tripped on a chair leg and fell into some glass. She quickly got up and kept on running towards the door. She had finally made it out as soon as a howl could be heard from inside of the West Wing. 

Sakura kept on running, even if her legs and her cuts hurt. Her hands were bleeding like mad from the fall. When she fell she put her hands in front of her so she could protect the rest of her body. So her hands landed the hardest. She fell once again but only landed on cold marble floor. Only smearing the blood on her hands to the ground. She was crying now also. 'I wish father had never left for that museum. Then none of this would of happened.' She thought. She was still lost. But her legs kept on going. She went along with them, not caring where they were taking her, as long as it was as far away from Li Syaoran. 

Li Syaoran walked through the debris. 'This place really needs to be cleaned.' He was almost to the door when he stepped in somthing wet. The lights from the open door lightend the room a little. He leaned down and sniffed. It was blood. It wasn't a lot but enough to feel it on his paw. He turned his head away from the small spot of blood and growled at himself. He let his anger take control of him. How could he do that? He quickly snapped back into reality and walked out of the room. 

Sakura had somehow made it to her room without being to hurt and her dress in good condition. She knocked on the door. She didn't want to get blood on the handles. Kero answered the door. "Sakura!?" She walked into the room and sat on her bed. Her head hung low and her tears fell on to her dress. A knock was heard at the door and she quickly dried her eyes. "Come in." She said almost in a whisper. The door opened and Yukito came in with water and a towl setting inside of him. "Oh, hello Yukito." "Hello Sakura. I brought you some warm water and a wash cloth to clean your hands." "But how did you know?" "I saw you running down the hall." "Thank you." She got off the bed and got on her knees. 

Li Syaoran was pacing in front of the fire. "Please sir, if you keep that up, you'll wear a hole into the floor." "Shut up. Im thinking." He said as he kept pacing back and forth. Tomoyo just stood there with Touya at her side. "What I don't understand is why she can open the book." "She can open the book!?" "Yes, I saw her with the cards and the book in her hand." "What was she doing with them sir?" "She was just looking at them." Tomoyo squealed. She grabbed Touya and pulled him towards the kitchen with her. "Um, we'll be back. Hehe..." 

"What was that for!?" Touya asked. "Do you remember the prophecy? Maybe she's the one!" "I highly doubt it. So far, two other ladies had came and we had no result from them. What makes this one different?" "She could be the one!" Touya rolled his eyes. "Sure Tomoyo. Whatever." She sighed. "C'mon! At least have some faith here!" "I will have faith when ever I chose to have faith. No need to get your hopes all high for nothing like you did the other two." "C'mon! Have a positive attitude!" "Fine, fine." "Now, when was the deadline for the prophecy?" "On his seventeenth birthday. Which is only about a week from now." "What!? Already!? C'mon! We got work to do!" "We do?" "Yes! Our job til his seventeenth birthday is to make them fall in love!" "But Tomoyo! How are we gonna do that!?" "I don't know. But we should try! Lets go!" And both sped upstairs.

Sakura had washed her hands and had changed into another dress but it was shorter and didn't drag on the floor. It was pink with some purple on it and it was very confortable. "Why is he so mean?" "He's really not. He's actually really nice." "I guess he just doesn't like me. Thats all." She said feeling really low. "No, he's just stressed at the moment. Thats all. His seventeenth birthday is coming up and he still hasn't been able to fulfill the prophecy." "Prophecy?" "Yes, the prophecy. When two hearts are conbined, the Holy contract shall be sealed, thus things will be normal once again. And if the contract is not sealed by his seventeenth birthday, he will stay a beast forever." Yukito ended sadly. "I don't understand. What does it mean?" Sakura asked. 

On the otherside of the door, two were eavsdropping. "Yukito told her!? He wasn't suppose to!" Touya hissed. "Cool it buddy. I can't hear a thing with your lips flappin. So shut up!" She hissed back. Both were quiet again.

Back inside Yukito was thinking. "You are too young to understand. Im sorry but I cannot tell you the rest." He said sadly. "Thats okay. I understand. I wont pry anymore." Yukito smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you." 

"Wow. All of the other girls were always so nosy. This one is polite. How did the rest of the prophecy go?" Tomoyo asked. "When two hearts are combind, the Holy contract shall be sealed, thus things will be normal once again. Only if he loves her and she loves him, the contract shall be complete. The chosen one has to be pure in heart. Then the spell shall be broken. And if the contract is not sealed by his seventeenth birthday, he will stay a beast forever." "Wow, you remembered it all! How did you memorize it?" "Its written on the last page. See?" He said flipping his pages till he came to page 549. "Your such a dork." "Thanks a lot." "Your welcome." "I was being sarcastic." "I know. Now hush. I can't hear what their saying!" 

Yukito stared at Sakura with sorrowful eyes. 'If only she understood and loved him back.' He thought.

"C'mon! Lets go!" Tomoyo pulled Touya back to the fire place where Li Syaoran was waiting. 

"What took you so long!?" "Sorry sir. They needed help in the kitchen." "Okay. What am I gonna do!? My birthday is coming up in 7 days! And I still haven't changed!" "Well, the girl could be the chosen one. Ya know." "I know that! But she has to be pure in heart!" "She looks pretty pure to me sir." Said Tomoyo. "And stop calling me sir! Call me by my name or somthing!" "Okay sir." "Ugh. Your hopless. But what I don't get is how she, of all people, can open the book besides me." "Maybe she posses magic like you sir." "Thats highly unlikely. Only royal blood has magic. And stop calling me sir!" "Sorry sir." "Shut up with the sir already!" "Yes sir." Touya spoke up. "Syaoran, I think she may be the one. She acts pure in heart, and maybe thats the reason why she can open the book." "But I feel a strange presence around her. One of power." "Like you sir?" "Yeah. Ugh...STOP WITH THE SIR ALRIGHT!?" "Okay sir." 

Sakura sat on her bed looking into a hand mirror. Shes' never felt this bad before. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Yukito asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking. Thats all." "Oh. Sorry for being nosy but, what are you thinking?" "About stuff like, why doesn't anyone call him 'prince' Syaoran or 'prince' Li? Or why I haven't seen any pictures of him in the castle, or why that book was so important? I just don't understand." Yukito felt bad for her. He could tell she was really stressed and Syaoran wasn't helping. "Well, if you want, I could show you some pictures of him." "Really?" "Yeah. Please follow me." She stood up and followed Yukito out the door.

Li Syaoran paced back and forth on the red carpet in front of the fire. "What do I have to do? Give her flowers, candy, other things? I would like some help please!!!" "Calm down sir." Tomoyo said. "If she is really pure hearted, gifts wont matter to her sir." "Then what should I do!?" "First thing sir, take a bath. You smell and all females, weather pure hearted or not do not like smelly people." "Okay. What else?" "Work on your attitude problem sir." "I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!!!" "You see. Exactly what I mean sir. Ladies like men with good, positive attitudes. Not ones that are rude and negitive." "Fine. And???" "Um...brush your teeth too sir." Tomoyo said. "And wear somthing nicer. You look like a bum." "Im not a bum." "Then don't dress like one sir." "Okay. Is that it?" "Yes sir." "Thanks. AND ENOUGH WITH THE SIR! ALRIGHT!?" "Yes sir." He groaned. Touya just stood there, watching and watching, with nothing to say. Suddenly, he was being pulled along by Tomoyo. "Good day sir." And they left.

Sakura stared at all of the different pictures as they went along the hall. "This here is Li-san. Syaorans' mother. She died when Syaoran was five. He has little memory of her though. And this here, is Li Syaoran." Sakura stared at the picture in awe. He was a handsome young man. "His seventeenth birthday is in seven days. Will you come?" "I suppose it would be alright. If its okay with him." "Im sure he'll be delighted to have you as a guest." "Are you sure?" "Positive." Yukito's spirit brighted. He had actually got her to agree to come. 'I can't belive she agreed! Wont Master Syaoran be happy!!! Now, if only I could get them to fall in love. Then the spell will be broken, but only if she is of pure heart. I really do hope so. Its too late for another girl to come along.' Yukito thought. "Follow me this way. Theres more pictures further down the hall." 

"How do I look?" Syaoran asked. "Splendid sir." "Thanks Eriol." Eriol was a pencil. About the hight of Tomoyo. Just a little taller though. Tomoyo hopped in the room. She saw Eriol and smiled. She happily said, "Dinners ready in thirty minutes. So act like a gentle man and be polite." She said as she hopped out of the room. "Excuse me sir. I must attend the guest." Eriol said. And he too, hopped out of the room. 

Sakura sat in her room once again. The door creaked open and a pencil and paintbrush appeared. "Um, may I help you?" Sakura asked. "No. We are here to help you. Or, at least Tomoyo is. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. I shall leave now. Please be ready by then." And Eriol left. "Who was that? I've never met him before." "Thats Eriol. Isn't he dreamy?" Tomoyo said as she drifted onto Cloud Nine. 'He looks like a pencil to me.' Was all Sakura thought. Tomoyo snapped out of her daydream and said to Sakura, "Okay, lets get you ready for dinner tonight." "Must I go?" "Yes. Syaoran expects you to join him. And besides, you haven't eaten all day. You don't expect to starve yourself? Do you?" "I guess not." "Okay then, lets see what you have." Tomoyo said as she opened her drawers and started to dig. She pulled out the white dress from earlier that day. "Um...nope. Forgot. You wore this already." "Anyways, why are we having dinner again?" "Because, you left when dinner was about to be served. So they saved all of the food and are getting it ready now." "Oh, okay." 

'What if she doesn't like me!?' Li thought frantically. 'What if im rejected!? Then i'll be stuck in this form forever! No. Think positive. Think positive.' He repeated over and over in his head. 'Gotta think strait. And anyways, all I have to do is get her to like me. Even if I don't like her. Then when Im normal, I can kick her out of the castle! Im a genius!' He thought. "Sir, that wont work." Eriol said, popping out of no where. "What wont work?" "What you just thought. You have to get her to love you and you have to return those same feelings. Other wise, we'll all be stuck like this forever." "But, how did you know what I was thinking!?" "Its obvious sir. Just by looking at your actions." "Really? Am I like an open book for you to read!? Honestly!" "Plus, Icanreadminds." "What?" "Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud. Thats all." "Okay. Oh yes. Dinner is waiting." "Okay. I'll be there." " Please, this time, don't ruin it." With that said, he left Li to his thougths.

"You look great! Wait. Just one more curl. Okay. Got it. You look perfect!" Tomoyo said as she stepped back for a better look. "You look like a princess. I wish I could be you. Your so pretty." Sakura blushed at the compliment. "Oh, uh, thank you." "No prob." Sakura now wore a white dress lined with a silver trimming. It was sleevless with white gloves that went past her elbows and almost to her shoulders. Her hair was in curls, but not too many, but just right to make her look like an actual princess. The dress went to the floor and flared out at the waist. She wore white shoes with heels about an inch tall. "Ahh. Perfection. C'mon! Look in the mirror!" Sakura walked to the ful lenght mirror and stared in awe. "Its beautiful. Where did you find it?" Sakura asked. "Its certainly not mine." "About a year ago, some person got lost in the woods. We offered them to stay here. But when they left, they forgot it. It was a pitty it just sat in the closet collecting dust. But it looks much more stunning on you than the other girl." "Hmm....second dinner in one night." Sakura mumbled to herself. "Hmm? What did you say?" "Oh, it was nothing really." Tomoyo hopped off of the dresser top and looked up. "Wow. I used to be that tall. But now look at me! Im a paintbrush for cryin out loud!" "You mean, you were once human too?" "Yes, same with Syaoran. But it was all his fault! He got us into this mess in the first place! Why, if he doesn't break the spell, i'll, i'll, paint him to death!" Sakura started to giggle. "And what does he have to do to break the spell?" "Well, all he has to do is get someone pure hearted and get them to fall in....." "Why did you stop?" "Agh! I wasn't suppose to tell you that! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...." She kept on saying as she bashed her head on the was over and over as she repeated 'stupid.' "Tomoyo! Please, your hurting yourself!" Sakura said as she pulled Tomoyo away from the wall. Tomoyo had swirly eyes. "Now, how about we go to dinner?" "Um, okay." She said as she was trying to regain herself again. "Wait! Almost forgot. Its not complete till you have the tiara on. Place me on the dresser again." "Okay." And she placed her on the dresser top. She lifted the tiara up. "Now bend down. I can't reach with you standing way up there." Sakura bent down till she was low enough for Tomoyo to place the tiara on. It was silver with crystal. She placed it on carfully. "Hold on. Just have to secure it now. There. All done." Sakura stood up and placed Tomoyo on the ground again. She looked into the mirror. "Wow. You really have outdone yourself Tomoyo. Thank you." 'But what about dinner?' She thought.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

This one took me a LONG time to complete. Its four pages long. Phew! Please R+R. It really helps.


	4. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS. It would be cool if I did, cause I would make them continue the series. But anyways. I only own Meeko and Duan. So just read.

****

With the Crown Placed Upon My Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 4: Forgivness (Part 2)

"Tomoyo, I can't do it! I just can't!" Sakura said as she looked at herself in her mirror. "You can do it! All you have to do is follow me. And you'll be there!" "Its not that simple Tomoyo! He'll kill me! I mean, just about several hours ago, we had dinner, and that didn't go well! Then it was the West Wing!" "You went to the West Wing!?" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura nodded. "It was an accident! Honest! I didn't know, I was lost and found myself there. No one told me it was forbidden!" "Well, you do have a point. Did he hurt you?" "No. Just yelled at me to get out. Then I fell and got my hands all cut up! See!" Sakura showed Tomoyo the little cuts that designed her hands. "Ouch. Well, please! Just give him a second chance! Im begging you!" Sakura sighed. "Oh, alright. But if he blows it, I'm never coming back out of my room!" "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, can you wait here? I forgot somthing." Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "Um, okay." "Thanks! Don't move! I'll be back in a minute!" Tomoyo ran out of the room. Sakura started to giggle.

"Where could she be!? She should of been here already!" "Patience sir." Eriol said. "Answer this Eriol. Why do you and Tomoyo call me sir?!" "Because sir, its showing respect." "Well, stop! I don't like it!" "Yes sir." "Ugh. Your just like Tomoyo!" Suddenly, the door creaked open. He placed a forcful smile on his face. But then, it was just Tomoyo. She walked in. His smile turned into a frown. "What do you want?" "Hehe. I just wanted to tell you, **don't blow it!** She said, that if you blew it one more time, she'll lock herself in her room and never come out!" "Fine! I'll **try** to be nice." "No! You **have to** be nice. You've been nice before, so why don't you show some kindness to this girl!?" "Because, she's probably not the one! Thats why!" "At least try!" With that, she stormed out of the dinning room.

"Oh, where could she be? Its creepy in this room when your all alone." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Just then Tomoyo came in. "Okay! Lets go!" Sakura got up off the bed and followed Tomoyo. They exited the room and turned left and headed to the staircase. When they reached the staircase, they decended gracefully and carfully. They had to walk down many steps and they finally made it to the bottom. They turned right and went down an erie corridor. It was long and lined with statues of dragons and torches. They went down the long corridor and at the end of the hall, they reached two large metal doors. Sakura was going to knock but was stopped by Tomoyo. "Here, allow me." She pushed the doors open.

Syaoran was tapping his claw on the edge of table. He was growing impatient. He didn't like waiting. Suddenly the doors opened. His claw stopped tapping and he looked up. The opening doors slowly revealed an auburn haired girl in a dress meant for a princess. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was a sight for sore eyes. Eriol was staring too. Only at Tomoyo though. Syaoran started to drool. Eriol turned around just in time to see this and poked him hard in the leg with his pencil point. Syaoran snapped out of the Twilight zone and grabbed his leg. His leg was in pain. A lot of pain. 

Sakura was terrified. She was afraid she would get yelled at again for wearing the dress. But to her suprise. She wasn't yelled at. Tomoyo pushed her in. "You can do it." Tomoyo whispered to her. Sakura nodded and lifted the front of her dress up and off of the floor and made her way towards the table. She gulped. She could feel his stare at her. But it wasn't cold like the first time he glared at her. It was more like a warm stare. She slowly sat down and eased her mucles a little. She looked down. She didn't want to show any disrespect to him. After all, he was a prince, even if he didn't look like one. 

His gaze softened as he saw her put her head down in respect. This wasn't what he expected. He expected her to give him nasty glares like the other 'guest' did when they stayed. This was quite different. He spoke up. "You don't have to put your head down in respect." Sakura was amazed. She thought she was going to get scolded for somthing. She slowly pulled her head up to gaze into those amber eyes. Both gazes locked. 'Maybe he's not that bad after all.' Sakura thought. 'Maybe she is the one.' Syaoran thought. He was starting to like her. Sorta. Sakura had the same feeling. Sorta. 

Tomoyo and Eriol stood next to eachother at the door and smiled. Tomoyo whispered, "I think they're starting to like eachother. I hope so. I don't want to be stuck as a paintbrush forever!" "Same here. Being a pencil isn't all its cracked up to be." They both then headed towards the kitchen.

Thoughts raced through their heads as they stared at eachother. Sakura was the first to snap out of it. She looked down again, covering her eyes. Thats when Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts also. "Im sorry your highness. I didn't mean to stare at you. It was an accident." She said. He longed to look into those emerald pools. They weren't normal. Most girls that had emerald eyes, were usually rude around him. And their eyes were never as bright. Hers had a special color of emerald in them. Not like the regular emerald. They were soft and forgiving. It was like they were putting a spell on him. He didn't like it, but at the same time, he did. "Look up." He ordered, but in a soft way. She looked up. She could see him studing her. Like his eyes were searching her soul for somthing. She gulped. She was nervous. "S-so..." she stuttered. "I heard your seventeenth birthday was coming up...." He just stared at her. "Yeah. And what about it?" She gulped again. "Um...what would you like?" "Huh?" "What would you like for your birthday?" "Oh." He mumbled under his breath. Sakura couldn't hear him so she asked again. "Could you please repeat that?" "Never mind." "Okay. I understand." He was suprised that she didn't keep digging further and further into his buisness. Not like the other girls. He had got fed up with their nosiness and rudness so he kicked them out. Both sat in silence.

Finally, the food was served. And this time, they actually ate. They sat at the long table in silence, not daring to make eye contact. But thoughts raced through Li Syaoran's head. Both arguing. 

~Inside his head~

'She is so beautiful. Why didn't I see it before?'

'Because stupid, she's just a mere peasant.'

'Well, she looks like a princess to me.'

'Don't fool yourself. You know she is a lower-class person than you.'

'That doesn't matter!'

'Yes it does! It always matters!'

'Name some real good reasons why I shouldn't like her.'

'Okay, well, first, She's just a peasant.'

'Not good enough.'

'Okay, then, what do you think she thinks of you.'

'I don't know.'

'Yes, you do know.'

'Okay, well, if I was in her shoes, I would think I was an ugly beast.'

'See. Thats what she thinks of you.'

'And how do you know?'

'Because, just look at her. She won't look at you. Your a hidious site!'

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was looking at her food til she felt a set of eyes resting on her form. She looked up til she met Syaorans gaze. She smiled at him. All she wanted was to become friends with him if she was going to stay. She had only good intensions. 

'Ha! She smiled! What do you have to say about that.'

'She smiled because she pitys you.'

'Does not!'

'Does too!'

'Does not!'

'Does too!'

'Hey! Why am I talking to myself???'

'Good question. Why are you talking to yourself?'

'Shut the hell up! And get out of my head!'

'Make me.'

'Fine!'

Syaoran stood up from the dinner table and walked towards the wall. Sakura just stared at him making his way towards the hard wall. Li Syaoran stood in front of the wall and pulled his head back, then he pulled it forward with great force. His head slammed into the wall several times before he fell limp on the ground. The last thought he had was, 'Loser! I win!' before he passed out cold. 

Sakura had watched the whole scene. She was curious about what he was doing. When she saw he was bashing his head into the wall, she got frightened for him. Then he passed out. 'I wonder what could of made him do that?' She asked herself. As soon as he hit the ground, Sakura was by his side. She lifted him into her arms and shook him. "Wake up! C'mon, wake up! Please be alright. Please, open your eyes. C'mon, your gonna be okay. Just wake up!" Even if she barely knew him, her senses were telling her to go help him. Not out of pity but out of kindness. She stroked his head to see if he would wake up. His hair was bushy and soft. And it shone. It was a brownish grey color. He layed limp in her arms. For some unknow reason, her eyes started to water.

As soon as Li passed out, he felt someone shaking him. God, his head hurt. It felt like someone took a hammer and bashed it against his head. He could barely make out the persons words. Then he felt a hand stroke his head. It felt good. After about a minute, he felt somthing wet land on his face. He growled a low growl, telling the intruder to back off. 

Sakura heard a growl and hugged him. He was still alive! The growl grew louder. And louder, til Sakura started to get scared. She backed up and wiped her eyes dry of tears. Fear filled her eyes as Syaorans' eyes snapped open. They quickly turned to her slowly retreating form. 

During the bashing, he meant to knock out that negative voice, but instead, he knocked out the other voice. Now his head was filled with anger. He didn't get why he was mad. He groggly stood up, facing Sakura and his voice growing. He could see the fear in her eyes as her form shakily backed away. He didn't understand why he was mad. It was even puzzling him. He couldn't control his actions either. Got on all fours and lunged at her, bearing his canines. 

Sakura was now even more terrified. She slowly backed away. Then she saw him suddenly lunge at her. She backed up quicker and this time, she tripped over the dress and fell on her butt. She scrambled to her feet as Syaoran slowly made his way towards her. She stood and broke into a run towards the door. Li was following her. She made it to the doors. They were heavy and were slowly opening as she pulled on their metal handles. She squeezed through the small opening she had made as she pulled on the door handles. She quickly closed the door. Then she slowly backed away as she heard scratching and scraping on the door. Then growls and howls. The door was very slowly opening. She was very afraid now. She ran towards the door of the castle.

Yukito was strolling the halls when he saw Sakura running towards the entrance way. "Hey Sakura! Whats wrong?" "Im leaving! I can't take it here anymore! He's gonna kill me! He's after me!" She yelled as she ran. She tripped again. Her shoes were slowing her down. She quickly kicked them off and got up and ran. She made it to the door and pulled them open. It was snowing outside. She had forgotten that the castle was in the mountains. She ran outside, barefooted. It was cold but she had to get away. As far as she could get. There was only a thin layer of snow on the ground because it only began a few hours ago. Even though it wasn't much, it was still cold. She ran throught the front gates and ran out into the forest. 

She could hear a howl behind her. But it didn't sound like his howl. It was the howl of a pack of wild wolfs, forging for food. She had had enough of wolves to last her a life time. She ran blindly through the forest. She suddenly felt somthing rip out a few strands of hair on her head. She dropped to the ground and rubbed her head. Behind her was the tiara. She didn't care. She stood up and started to run once again. She fell. She looked behind her and saw that her dress was snagged onto a tree limb.

Li Syaoran stood at the door looking out. Yukito and Eriol came up behind him. 

"Your such a baka." Syaoran heard someone hiss behind him. He looked back. It was Eriol. He scowled at Li. "Look what you did. She was of good heart and you scare her off on her first day. And now she's lost in the woods in the dark. I would suggest you go after her." Li growled at him. "Oh yeah. And what if I don't?" "I sharpend my tip just for you." Li looked at the pencil point. The tip was sharp. Very sharp. "Fine. I'll go." "Then hurry before somthing else gets to her." Li nodded and left.

Sakura was low on energy and very tired. She had ate very little dinner and she was barefooted. And just to top it off, She was wearing a dress that barely kept in heat. For it was made out of silk. The coldness was getting to her. She felt light headed and very cold. She was going numb. She started to get dizzy. She had been out her for about an hour now. She felt horrible. She slowly fell on her knees. She took one more quick glance around as she fell unconcious on the cold ground.

Li walked through the snow, sniffing for her scent. He had finally found it! He took off into a run, into the forest. He heard howls of hungry wolves fill the forest. His speed picked up as he ran. Finally, he was running at full speed through the forest of sleeping trees. He stopped and sniffed the air as he smelt the aroma of her get stronger. He looked to his left then infront of himself. He saw her to his right. He could barely make out her figure in the snow. She layed limp on the cold frozen ground. Her dress made her blend in pretty good, but her hair gave her away. 

He slowly made his way towards her limp form. Suddenly the anger left him and sorrow filled his heart. What were these strange emotions he felt. Never in his life had he felt this way about anybody. His slow walk turned into a slow trot. He finally came up to her. He turned her around with his paw. He got scared as he saw her slow and shallow breaths. He put his nose on her cheek. He jumped back. She was as cold as ice and she was slowly turning blue. It was close to about 0 degrees now. When she had arrived, it was about 30-40 degrees. It was amazing at how cold it could get so quickly. He lifted her onto his back and made his way back to the castle. 

On the way back, he could see some wolves standing on top of hills watching him. They were eyeing Sakura. He growled low to show that she didn't belong to them but to him. They didn't dare attack, for he was too big and would probably kick their asses. 

"Oh! Where could they be!?" Tomoyo shrieked. "Please calm down Tomoyo. Syaoran will return soon. Please be patient." Eriol said trying to calm her down. "What if somthing happened to them!?" "Don't worry. Syaoran is perfectly fedent that he'll find her. He's probably on his way back now." "But its been two hours since he left and three hours since she left!" "Please wait! They'll come!" Eriol said as he was growing impatient. Just as if he Jynxed it, Syaoran and Sakura appeared. They were in the distance and barely visible. "There they are!!!" Tomoyo yelled. "We know. You don't have to yell." Eriol said. 

He could see his castle up ahead. He had to hurry if he wanted her to live. But if he ran, she would fall off of his back. So he made a slow trot back. 

He had finally made it back to the castle. Tomoyo was panicking. "Oh my god. Look at Sakura! She's turning blue! We have to help her!" "Please Tomoyo, calm yourself." Yukito told her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Just then Kaho walked in. She had never seen Sakura but herd lots of little things about her throught the castle. The state Sakura was in shocked her. She quickly gave orders. 

"Tomoyo and Eriol! Go get some blankets! And Yukito go get some warm water and a towel. And i'll help Syoaran take her to her room. C'mon! Lets move it!" Kaho was a large golden bell lined with silver at the bottom. 

Li himself was scared for Sakura more than all of the others. 'Why do I even care?' He questioned himself. Li quickly made his way up the stairs with Kaho by his side. She watched Sakura with worried eyes, even though she had never met the girl, she felt extremily sorry for her. 

~After hustling and bustling around~

It had been a few hours since Sakura was placed in bed. Li Syaoran was under the covers with her to produce body heat since she couldn't produce her own body heat herself. She was slowly starting to stir. Li, who stayed with her during the past hours watched her stir. He had been watching her, never once taking his eyes off of her delicate form. 

~Flashback~

"I'll stay with her. It was my fault in the first place." Li said. "Very well. She must stay in bed though and theres a glass of water for her on her dresser. Just if she wakes up and is thirsty." "Thank you Kaho." "Your welcome Master Li. And since she can't produce her own body heat, she needs someone to warm her up." "But who could do it?" Li asked. "Well, none other than you. All of the others, including myself cannot produce body heat. For we are things and not creatures like yourself. I shall leave you now." And with that said, she left the two alone.

~End Flashback~

He watched her eagerly as she slowly opened her eyes. She had a heap of blankets on top of her. She didn't notice Li right next to her. She felt awful. She was freezing even with his body heat. She was still half asleep. She pulled the covers up more as she shivered. In the process, she felt somthing warm and fuzy brush her arm. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto Li. He was suprised by her actions. He was feeling tired. Very tired. He rested his head on the opposite pillow on the bed. Sleep was taking over him. He felt Sakura wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his neck. He blushed but you couldn't see it. His fur coat hid his blush. 

Sakura had fallen asleep. The fuzy thing she was holding made her feel safe and warm. Even though she felt sick, the warmth of the 'fuzy' thing made her feel a little better. 

Li was exhausted. He layed his ears back and closed his eyes. That stupid little voice popped in his head again.

'Hey man. Why are you sleeping with her?'

'She needs my body heat. So shut the fuck up and let me sleep.'

'Hey! Wait....'

The little voice in his head disappeared as he fell into a dreamy sleep.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Few! That was a long chapter. Like it hate it? Tell me in a review. Part 3 of Forgivness coming soon. R+R. Thanks.


	5. Forgiveness (Part 3)

Disclaimer: Whoops! I don't own CCS. My bad. Only Meeko and Duan. 

****

With the Crown Placed Upon my Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 5: Forgiveness (Part 3)

The winter light shone through a window, making the sleeping figures face and skin glow. 

Sakura felt warm and fuzzy all over. She giggled in her sleep when something furry tickled her nose. She buried her face in it. It smelled of shandlewood and autumn leaves. She shivered a little. She felt warm but at the same time, she felt cold. The 'thing' she was holding was emitting heat. She pressed her body against it and pulled her right leg over it. She felt a little uncomfortable though. She still had her dress on when she was placed in bed. And her dress was making her itch a little, but she ignored it. 

Li Syaoran had awoken with a yawn. He was about to stretch but heard somthing giggle. He looked to his left. He almost jumped back but last nights events flashed through his head. He felt her bury her face into his fur like she did the night before. He saw her shiver then press her body fully onto his body then she lifted her right leg over his back. He almost yelped but held it in. He was quite comfortable in that position, but, he was quite imbarrised by her actions. He laid as still as he possibly could except, her hair was tickling his nose! Her hair smelt good but if he didn't get that hair to stop tickling his nose, he was gonna sneeze!

Sakura was extremily drained from last nights events. She just wanted to sleep more, but something was starting to move. Then a noise could be faintly heard. Then all of a sudden, a loud noise erupted. Well, to her at least, because her ear was almost, right next to the 'things' mouth. But actually, the noise wasn't that loud. "ACHOO!" Sakura jumped up. She had immediatly let go of Li's furry body. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She felt awful. And dizzy. She opened her eyes to see something furry. It was brownish gray and it was....breathing!? Sakura jumped back further and was now breathing harder and faster. She stared at Li. Li had jumped out of bed and was now standing on the ground, eyeing her. 

"W-what were you d-doing?!" She asked. She was terrified. Almost scared to death. She was afraid that he was trying to do something to her when she was asleep. "I did nothing. I only gave you some of my body warmth to warm you up last night. Because you had passed out in the snow in the forest and couldn't produce your own heat." Sakura was so scared, that she couldn't answer. She had gotten off of the bed and was standing on the other side from Li. She felt dizzy. She tried to run towards the door but had only gotten about a yard away from her bed before she fell to the ground. She was burning up. She tried to stand, by grabbing onto the window sill and pulling herself up. She held onto the window sill and held her head with her hand. She was breathing hard. Li slowly walked around the bed towards her. She then colapsed. Li ran and caught her on his back before she had hit the ground. 

She was burning up. He could tell. "TOMOYO!" He yelled. Tomoyo appeared in the doorway as soon as he called for her. "Get Kaho. Now!" "Yes sir!" Tomoyo disappeared from the room. Li dragged Sakura back onto her bed. He hopped onto the bed and looked at her. She had beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. 'Hurry Kaho.' Li thought.

~5 minutes later~

Kaho rushed into the room with Tomoyo following her. "What happened?" She asked. "She fainted when she tried to walk." "Okay. Well, Tomoyo, lets get her changed out of this dress. Syaoran, you might want to leave." "I was just leaving anyways." He said as he left. He closed the door behind himself as he left. 

Li Syaoran paced back and forth in the west wing til he heard something sneeze. He made his way towards the balcony, where the sound came from. On the table sat little Kero, staring at the Clow book in deep thought. Li Syaoran snuck up behind him. "Why does that Li brat have the Clow book?" He questioned himself. He froze as he felt a warm breath breathe down his back. His hair stood end on end. "And what are you doing here stuffed animal?" The voice questioned. Kero jumped and slowly turned his head so that he was facing Li, face to face. "Hehe....hello Li...." "I asked you a question." "Oh, what question?" "Why are you here?" "Oh....hehe....that question....well I was just....gotta go! Bye!" Kero flew out of the room at top speed. "I wonder what he was doing. Snooping around most likely." He said to himself. "I wonder if that girl is okay." He said as he stood on top of the balcony looking at the white forest surrounding his castle. "That was the best sleep i've had in a while though. I wonder why? Maybe it was that girl? Nah. Couldn't be. Or could it?"

Sakura was now in her bed in her pajamas. She was awake and was listening to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was telling her of what happened last night. 

"And thats how you got back here. It was actually really nice that he went after you. I think its sooo romantic...*sigh*" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "He's actually a hunk if you ask me. But I already have a man of my own. *Sigh* Eriol is sooo dreamy...." Tomoyo said. Sakura sweatdropped. "Remind me to thank Li for rescuing me later." "Okay."

Li had left the West Wing and had headed back towards the guest room where Sakura was. It had been about thirty minutes since he left and decided to check on Sakura. The doors that went to Sakura's room opened and Tomoyo hopped out of Sakura's room with Kaho following her. 

They spotted Li not far from where they stood and made their way towards him. When they finally came up to him to inform him about her conditions. "How is she?" Li asked. "She's going to be fine Master Li. She's in bed now. If you want, you can go see her." "Thanks Kaho." Li headed for Sakura's room. Li had always liked Kaho. But as a mother sorta. Because when his mother died, Kaho had comforted him when he was at his worst. She had always been there for him and treated him as her own son til he turned fourteen. Thats when she had decided that he was old enough to take care of himself. 

He knocked gently on the door with the back of his paw. A faint 'come in' could be heard on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open and stepped in. He closed it gently. He looked up to see Sakura with her nose buried in a book. She looked up to see Li. She smiled at him a warm and friendly smile. He took it that she wasn't mad at him. He slowly made his way towards the bed. She placed the book down by her side. He stopped a few feet away from her bed and stared at her. She pulled her feet over the beds edge and fell on her knees to end up hugging his neck. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Thanks to you." "Huh?" He was puzzled by her last words. Why was she thanking him? "I don't get it. Why are you thanking me? You should be thanking Kaho." "Well, first off," She began as she pulled her face away from his neck and sat down on the cold floor. "You saved me from dying out in the forest, then you helped me warm up by sharing your body heat. And I must thank you for that." He just stared at her like he didn't understand but actually, he understood perfectly.

She started to get dizzy again and started to sway back and forth with her hand on her forehead. Her eyelids were halfway shut. She slowly stood up and sat on her bed. Li looked at her with worried eyes. Sakura looked into his eyes. For the first time, she had actually seen worry and not anger or hatefulness. She gave him a weak smile. "Im okay. Just a little dizzy. Thats all." She said. "You should stay in bed. Your sick. Your not fit to leave your bed yet." "I know." She pulled her feet back into bed and pulled the covers up til they came to her waist. She leaned against the backboard of the bed. Her eyes were slowly closing. It had only takin several seconds before she fell asleep. Li walked to the other side of the bed and hopped up onto the bed. He sat there and watched her. She looked very uncomfortable in that position. Her eyes opened slightly and she slid down til she laid flat on the bed before she fell back asleep. 

Li sat there quietly as he watched her sleeping form and thoughts ran through his head. 'For some unknown reason, I feel attached to this girl. Even though, I just met her yesterday, I feel as if she is the one. The one to break the spell.' He thought. 

~In the Kitchen~

"Hey! Whats for breakfast?" Kero asked as he flew around the cooks head. "Well, if you would just STOP flying around my head! Then I might cook something." "Sheesh. Sorry!" Kero said as he landed on a counter nearby. "Now can have some breakfast please!?" "Fine, what do you want?" "Pudding!" "For breakfast?" "Yeah!" "Okay. If thats what you want." Cook pulled out a bow and other items as he got ready to make some pudding. Cooks name was Shef. He was Li's special cook. He had always made the best and only the best. Now shef was different. He looked like a very large foil box. With eyes, a mustache, a mouth, and arms. Not to mention his cooking hat. 

Tomoyo had walked in. "Hey Shef. Hey Kero." "Hey Tomoyo." Both said in unison. "Have you seen Eriol? I've been looking for him everywhere!" "Nope, haven't seen him." "Yeah, same here." Kero and Shef said. Tomoyo shruged. "Thanks." "No prob!" Kero said as Tomoyo left.

~In the Library~

"I know it has to be her!" Eriol was arguing with Touya. Eriols voice echoed in the library. It was a very large room with tons and tons of books. "But how can you be sure!?" "I don't know! I just have a feeling that she is the one. Can't you feel it?" Eriol said as he lowered his voice. "I feel it too. But I felt it last time, when that other woman was here. And was she the one? Noooo. She wasn't! I just don't see the point of getting our hopes up for this one also. She could be another dud!" "But...but I just know its her! You can even see it in her eyes! She has a good heart! Can't you see it!?" "No. I can't. All I see are pools of emerald." "How can you be so blind!?" "Im not. I just don't think its her. Thats all. I may have that feeling, but that same feeling had accured also when the other two women stayed here." "I can't believe that you don't see it! How could you not!?" "I just don't." "But we can't wait much longer! Syaoran's seventeenth birthday is only six days away!" "I know. Theres nothing we can do about it!" "But how do you know!? We might be able to help! All we have to do, is get them to fall in love with eachother! If the spell doesn't break, then we know she is not the one!" "But by then, it would be too late." Touya said in a stern voice. 

Tomoyo was walking down the hall when she heard yelling down the hall. As she went down the hall, the voices grew louder and louder. They were coming from the library. The only place she didn't look. She smiled to herself. She finally knew where he was. She went down the hall faster. She finally came to the library and stood at the door and watched the two men argue. 

"All im asking you, is to help me get them to fall in love!" "It's harder than what it seems!" Tomoyo had chose that moment to butt in before it broke out into a fist fight. "Hello boys." Eriol had stoped short of his last sentence. "Oh, uh, hi Tomoyo! How are you this fine morning?" "Oh, im doing fine." "Oh, uh, thats great! So, how is Syaoran and our guest?" "Both are doing fine. Except that cold Sakura has. And Syaoran is tending to her." "Y-you mean he's actually being nice!?" "Yup!" Tomoyo said as she raised her head high. "Are you thinking what im thinking?" He asked. "What? Their falling in love? Of course! Their perfect for eachother! Their like this." Tomoyo said demonstrating by crossing her forefinger and middle finger together. Eriol and Touya looked at her fingers. "Well, I must be going. See you two around." Touya said as he exited the library. "Well, how about we go check on them?" Eriol asked. "Good idea! C'mon! Lets go!" 

~Back in the Village~

"Where is she!? She usually comes out every morning for a walk or somthing! Is she sick?" Meeko asked Duan. "Not possible sir." "And how would you know?" "I don't know. Its just a feeling." "Like what?" "Like she's somwhere else." "Hmm....Why don't we go and ask Fujitaka?" "Great idea Meeko! I should of thought of that!" Meeko rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his partner could be such a dip. "C'mon. Lets go." "Im right behind ya Meeko."

~Back at the Cottage~

_Knock knock. _"Fujitaka rose from his chair at the table. He had been sitting there ever since he had returned. His hair was a mess and his eyes had rings under them from lack of sleep. He cracked the door open and peeked out. There, on his front porch was that pest. Meeko and his sidekick, Duan. Fujitaka opened the door further. "May I help you?" He said in a scratchy voice. "Yeah. Is Sakura here?" "Oh. No, she's not here." "Then may I ask where she is?" "Yes, she is visiting someone." "Who?" "Im sorry, but thats all I can tell you. Have a nice day." With that, he shut the door in their faces. They were such pest. Like an itch on your back that you can't reach. He sighed and headed for bed.

~Outside~

"Okay, what just happened here?" Duan asked. "We were just kicked out." "How can we be kicked out if we weren't even in?" "Its a way of speech baka." "Oh." "Well, if he wont tell me, then ill go and find her myself!" "Great idea! Why didn't we do that in the first place?" "Because baka, its gonna take too long." "Oh. Well, then lets get started then!" "Great idea baka!" He said with sarcasim in his voice. 

~Back at the Castle~

"Shhh! Quiet Eriol! They'll hear us!" "Sorry!" Both were by the door trying to get a peek in. Both pushed the door til it was wide enough to peek into. "Where are they?!" Tomoyo said as she poked her head in. Eriol did the same. Both scanned the room. "There!" Eriol said. "Where? I don't see them?" "On the bed! You can bearly see them cause we're so short." Eriol said. "C'mon. Lets get a closer look." Tomoyo said as she hopped into the room. Eriol tried to stop her but it was too late. She was already near the bed. He sighed and hopped in after her. Both stopped at the edge of the bed. "I can't see anything!" Whined Tomoyo. "Give me a lift." "But...fine. But if we get caught, its your fault." "Fine. Now lift me up!" Eriol wrapped his wooden hands around her 'waist' and lifted her up.

Li's ear twitched. He lifted his head up and took a glance around. Nothing. He placed his head back on top of his paws and closed his eyes. 'C'mon! Can't you lift me higher!?' 'Im trying to!' Li's head shot up again. He was possitive he heard somthing. He looked around again. Nothing. His gaze landed on Sakura. She layed there peacefully sleeping. He layed his head down once again but this time, he kept his right eye cracked open a little. He saw somthing move out of the corner of his eye but kept still. There it was again. 'C'mon! Just a little higher!' He still didn't move. Suddenly, the end of a paintbrush poked up from the edge of the bed. He jumped up on all fours and growled while bearing his Canines. 'He knows! Lets get out of here!' A male voice said. The paintbrush fell to the floor. He walked closer to the edge of the bed while carefully stepping over Sakura's sleeping form. Just as he was about to look over the edge, two 'sticks' ran towards the door. He jumped. He landed in front of the door, blocking the exit. The two 'sticks' froze. It was Eriol and Tomoyo. "Why were you spying?" He asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Uh, we weren't spying! We, were just, uh, checking on you! Thats all!" Tomoyo said as she tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Sure. Like I suppose to believe that. You were spying. Weren't you?" Tomoyo and Eriol sighed. "Yes sir. We were." They said in unison. It was best if they didn't lie. It would only get them into deeper trouble. "Its good to hear honesty." "You mean, we're not in trouble!?" "No, I didn't say that. You both will get what you deserve. Your punishment will be.....To dust the whole Library...." "The WHOLE library!?" Li knodded. "And fix dinner tonight, plus, tomorrow, you two will be Sakura's servants for the whole day." "The WHOLE day!?" The said in unison. "That is all. You are dismissed. And don't let me catch you snooping around again. Is that clear?" "Yes sir." Both said while slowly hopping out of the room. Li smiled. It was sorta fun being the head person of the castle. He hopped back onto the bed and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

~About an hour later in the Library~

"Suuuurrrrreeeee....You said that you would take the blame! And your lying didn't help either!" "Aw, take a chill pill! At least we don't have to clean up the whole castle like Touya did that one time." "Yeah. That was pretty funny. What did he do again?" "He accidentally set the kitchen on fire while trying to make some bulgogee. (Korean meat)" Both had a long way to go before they were done cleaning. The library had about 400 stacked bookshelves. And they had about 378 to go.

~In the Guest room~

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was still tired. She tried to get up, but this time it was different. Her whole body hurt. She moaned in pain as she tried to lift her head off of her pillow. It hurt so bad. She needed water. Her throat hurt and her throat felt dry. 

Li's ears pricked up again. Thinking it was Tomoyo or Eriol again. He glanced around the room again. He heard another moan. He looked where the sound was coming from. It was Sakura. Her eyes were open and she was trying to speak. But it came out in another moan of pain. She didn't notice that Li was right there. 

She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes scanned the room. On the dresser was a glass of water fromt the night before. She didn't care if it was month old. She just needed water. 

Li watched in curiosity. She had a strong will. He could tell by the first time he met her. 

Even with the pain racing through her body, she lifted the covers and pulled her legs over. She slowly stood but fell instantly to the ground. Li was about to help her up but stopped as he watched her get back up on her own. 

She felt hot, tired, pain, and thirst all at the same time. She weakly made her way towards the dresser. Her mind kept repeating, 'Water' as she made her way across the room. When she finally made it, she grabbed onto it for support. She looked to her right, and there. The water was only a few feet away. She reached across the dresser to grab the glass that held the precious liquid. Her form started to shake and as it shook, the table shook. The water glass started to wobble toward the edge. Her eyes widened as she saw it fall to the floor and shatter. She dropped to her knees and stared at the broken glass. Her arms hanging from her side.

Li watched. He thought she was going to breakdown in front of him. But to his suprise, she got up slowly and headed towards the door. He quietly got off of the bed and followed her. He heard her say, "Must, get water." It was very hard to hear but he could barely make it out. She sounded so weak. 

She made it to the door but couldn't pull the heavy doors open. She dropped to her knees and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She was to tired to care anymore. The cold floor felt good on her back as she laid there. Her hair glistened as it laid on the floor. She made a small sigh and closer her eyes. Her small amount of energy almost leaving her. She had just enough energy to keep herself breathing. 

Li watched. He wanted to help, but was curious to see what she would do. So he stood there and watched. 

She laid there. Her chest heaving up and down faintly. She started to talk to herself. But it was in a low tone, almost to low to hear. She chuckled to herself. "Hehe. I never thought that I would ever end up in an enchanted castle like this. All of the creatures living here are so friendly except for Li.

Li's breath froze.

"I think, that deep inside, he's actually a kind person. Or wolf I should say. I hope he doesn't have anything against me. I...I think im starting to like him. Agh. So tired. I think i'll go to sleep. Again. Right here." She said. She closed her eyes and this time, sleep came.

Li released his breath. He thought she would say something like 'He's a beast.' or 'He's cruel.' He was thankful that she didn't though. She hopped off of the bed and headed for the door. He was gonna get a glass of water for her, but first, he had to put her back into bed.

To be continued...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know I know. Long Chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. At least I got it out! Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Forgivness (Part 4)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. 

With the Crown Placed Upon my Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 6 Forgiveness (Part 4)

Sakura had awoken in bed. "How did I get back in bed?" A deeper voice could be heard. "I

put you there. So, how do you feel?" It was Li Syaoran. She was startled at first. "Oh, um,

thank you. Yes I do feel better. How long have you been there?" "Long enough." "Oh." He

hopped up onto the bed and sat by her. She stared blankly but soon, she found herself

smiling. She raised her hand up and he backed up a little. "Its okay. I wont hurt you." She

said softly. Her throat still hurt from lack of water but she didn't want to worry him. 

She moved her hand again and this time he held still. She set her hand on his shaggy fur

coated neck. He just stared at her. She started to stroke his fur. He liked the feeling but he

didn't dare show it. He stayed stock still. Her touch was so gentle and kind. He could tell

she was good at heart. He looked into her eyes. They were deep, and innocent. He started

thinking, 'Wow. Look at those eyes. So soft and innocent. Just like her. I wish she could

see me as my normal self, but im just a monster. Thats what she probably thinks of me.'

Sakura stared into his chocolate eyes. Soft amber. He might of acted tough, but on the

inside, he was kind and gentle. She knew it. Not like that bastard Duan. Just one glance at

Duan made her feel like hurling. 

Before Syaoran knew it, Sakura had pounced on him, giving him a tight hug. He could hear

her voice but it was muffled by his furry neck. He could barely make out her words. "Thank

you for rescuing me. I thought I was going to die out there. Thank you so much." Was all

he could make out. She pulled her face away and gave him a small peck on the cheek of

gratitude. He blushed and you could barely make it out because of his fur. He had his

mouth open to say something but nothing came out. She said, "Im sorry for running. I hope

you forgive me." She said as she sat upright with her hands in her lap holding tight onto the

covers in hope he would forgive her. He put his head down. "Im the one that should be

saying sorry. Im the one who scared you off. So....Im sorry. Will you forgive me?" She

looked blankly at him. She blinked several time and said, "I forgive you. But, do you forgive

me?" He looked up. His eyes filled with hope and said, "Yes, I forgive you also." She smiled

and for the first time since he was five, he smiled a real smile. 

~Down Stairs~

"Ugh! Finally! Im soooo tired. My arms hurt. What about you?" Tomoyo asked. "My arms

hurt also. I don't think I can lift them." Eriol said. "Thats the last time I listen to you to go

spying on the master and whats her face." "Her name is Sakura. Get it right Eriol!" "Sorry.

Im just soooo tired. I think i'll just go to sleep here. *Yawn* Goodnight." And Eriol slumped

to the hard marble floor in a heep and fell asleep. "You know, you have a good idea. I think

i'll go to sleep also. Goodnight." And Tomoyo did the same. 

~About 10 minutes later~

Eriol woke with a jolt as he felt some hot steamy air breath down his neck. "Huh? Wha?" It

was Li. He was standing there impatiently. "Did I say you could sleep on the job?" Eriol

straitened up. He nudged Tomoyo with his foot. "Huh? Go away! Can't you see I need my

beauty sleep!?" She practically yelled. Eriol started sweating as Li made his way towards

Tomoyo. Li took a deep breath in and...."WAKE UP!!!" Tomoyo just about jumped out of

her skin. She was now standing strait up at attention. "What were you two doing!?" Li

demanded an answer. And quick. "Sorry sir! Eriol and me had just got done with cleaning

the library and we were just tired thats all." "Okay. I'll take that for an answer. Okay. Now

listen. Sakura's coming down soon so be on your best. I want to impress her." He said as he

paced back and forth. "Impress her with what?" Tomoyo asked. "That my servants around

here are very loyal. So I want you to show her around and if she request some thing, just do

it. I must be leaving now. I have to get everything in order for dinner. Im trusting you. Blow

it, and your dead. Got it?" They both nodded. Then he walked away. "Oi! What is his

problem!? He treats us like we're his servants!" Tomoyo said. Eriol sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo, we are his servants." "Oh yeah. I forgot. Hehe. My bad." "Your not, just your

memory." She hit him. "AM NOT!!!" She yelled in his face. "Sorry. I was just playing

around. Oh. Here she comes." Both straitened up in their best posture. 

Sakura was wearing a white dress with a red trimming around the bottom of the dress and

around the sleeves, neck, and a red bow in the back. It had a turtleneck and short sleeves.

The top definently hugged her curves while the bottom was loose and almost touched the

ground. It had about a centimeter of space between the ground and the fabric. She still felt

sick but she felt better than that morning. She finally came to the bottom of the stairs. She

looked down at the little living objects and smiled. They bowed. "And how are you

madam?" Eriol asked. "I feel a little better. Thank you for your concern." 

Tomoyo watched the two make conversation between eachother and she didn't like it one

bit. She was talking to her man. 'Okay Tomoyo, calm yourself. Its just a friendly

conversation, thats all. Just a normal conversation. Your not jealous. Your not jealous. Your

not.....I AM JEALOUS!!!' She thought. She interrupted their conversation. "Um, Sakrua,

would you like to see the library?" Eriol sighed. He didn't want to go back to the

library...AGAIN! He was so sick and tired of being in the library. It was all of the library's

fault that his arms hurt. Or was it Tomoyos' fault? Nah. It was the libraries'. Not hers. Not

his pride and joy! No seeerrrrryyyy! Not her. He dismissed the thought as he followed

behind Sakura and Tomoyo. 

~In the Library~

"Wow! Look at all of the books! Theres so many!" Sakura said as she walked to a VERY

large book shelf. Before she made it to the bookshelf, she bumped into Touya, who of

course, she didn't see. 

"Oh! Im so sorry! Here, let me help you." She said as she helped him up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Im fine madam. Um, are you searching for anybook in particular?" She put a

finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling in thought. "Um....Yeah! Where do you keep

your......"

~In the kitchen~

"Okay, you got everything?" The chef nodded. "Yup! Got it all." "Okay, repeat what I just

told you." "One large turkey, lots of stuffing, corn, some of that cranberry stuff, fresh

apples, banana's, oranges, strawberrys, salad, lemon key pie, apple pie, blue berry pie, and

jello! Got it!" "Are you sure you have the fruits in the freezer? Because its winter and theres

no fruit around." "Im sure! Now you just get ready for your dinner date." "Dinner date?"

"Yeah! Now go on! I have work to do and your in the way!" The chef said with a chuckle. It

was pretty funny to see Li get all steamed up. Because he was always in the kitchen and Li

hardly ever came into the kitchen. Li left.

~In his room~

"Now please, this time, hold your temper." Yukito told him. "It wasn't my fault that little

cursed thing in my head decided to pop up that moment!" "Well, you can ignore him. Can't

you?" "I guess I could try." "Thats it sir. Keep a positive attitude and everything will be

fine." "Thanks Yukito." "No problem. You can always count on me if you need advice." Li

sighed. He looked in the mirror. His hair was all poofy. It was in all directions. This way and

that. Thats what happened after a bath. Then some coat hanger thing came up behind him

and started brushing his hair as if he only had a few seconds to make it to a wedding. "You

know, YOU CAN SLOW DOWN!" Li yelled. The coat hanger stepped back a little then

continued to brush but this time, a little slower.

~In the hall~

"Sakura! We have to hurry! You have to get ready! Dinners in two hours!" Tomoyo was

trying to push Sakura down the hall. Sakura was confused. "But, we have two hours! Can't

we slow down?" "No! Your going to need those two hours! I promise you that!" 

~In the Bathroom~

"Okay Sakura. The waters ready. Now hop in!" Tomoyo urged. Sakura turned red. "Um,

don't mind me asking, but um, could you leave?" It took Tomoyo a second to register what

she said. "Oh! Sorry! Okay. Im leaving. But don't take too long!" And Tomoyo left while

closing the door behind her. Sakura sighed in and slowly sunk into the water til only her

head was above the water. She sighed and slowly sank completely under water til the only

thing above the water was the soapy bubbles. 

~Twenty minutes later~

Sakura was wrapped in a towel and Tomoyo was drying her hair. "Please Tomoyo. I can do

it." "Stop being so stubborn Sakura! Let me do it!" Tomoyo said as she smiled at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. There was no use arguing. 

Tomoyo had finally finished drying her hair and was now picking out a dress for dinner.

"Um...no. This will never do.....Ugh! Where the hell did this come from!? This one is

definently going OUT! Um.....c'mon. There has to be something in here!......Oh! Oh!

Wait....No. This one has a stain. This one also goes out. UGH! There are no good dresses in

here!" She popped out of the dresser and dusted the dust off. "Hold on. I'll be back." And

Tomoyo hurriedly hopped out of the room. Sakura sat on her bed and yawned. She was still

tired. But since she was up already, she might as well stay up. No use sleeping more if your

going to wake up feeling miserable. 

~Meanwhile....~

"Ugh!!! Isn't there anything nice around this stupid place!? *cough cough* Eww.....its so

dusty in here. I think im gonna choke!" Tomoyo said as she hopped out of the closet with

dust covering every inch of her. After she stopped coughing, she looked down at herself.

"Aaahhhh!!! Look at me! LOOK at me! I look like I just came out of a dust storm!" She said

to no one in particular. Just to herself. "Oh, im talking to myself again. I think I need

therapy. Well, I better hurry. Sakura's waiting for me. Okay, here I go. 1...2...3!" She jumped

back into the dusty closet and continued her search.

~About 20 minutes later~

"FINALLY!!! I found it! The perfect dress! Wait a second.....EWW!!!! GROSS! It has dust

all over it! And what is THAT!?" She looked closer. "AAAHHH!!! NASTY! SPIDERS!" She

yelled as she threw the dress down and jumped away. She stopped and looked closer. She

breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god! Those were just black pieces of string! I must of

tore off of one of the other dresses. Well, better hurry. This dress needs to be cleaned!"

And she picked up the dusty dress and tiredly hopped out of the room to go and clean it.

~Back with Sakura~

"Oh, where is Tomoyo? Its been about 30 minutes already! If she doesn't hurry, i'll end up

falling asleep....*yawn* I think i'll go look around. Um....there has to be a bath robe

somewhere around here....oh, maybe she left one in the bathroom." Sakura got up from her

sitting position and headed into the bathroom. 

She came out with a black robe on. "Hmm....black is not my color. Well, at least its better

than nothing." She slipped it on and headed out. 

~Down the hall~

Sakura walked quietly down the hall glancing all around her as she walked. She looked

down at her hands. She remembered having scabs there, but...they were gone? Not even a

mark was left on her hands. "Strange. I know I had scabs on my hands just a few days ago.

They couldn't have disappeared already. Could they?" She asked herself outloud. 

Li had finally got done with the hair thing. And after some pretty mean jokes also. He was

walking up the stairs til he heard something. He crouched low to the ground and very

quietly made his way up the stairs. He peeked around the corner and saw Sakura staring at

her hands. He could barely make out her words. She said something like, "I know I had

scabs on my hands just a few days ago. They couldn't have disappeared already. Could

they?" This made his wonder. 'Scabs?' He got out of his hiding place and walked up to her. 

For some strange reason, Sakura felt a strange presence behind her. She whirled around just

in time to see Li walk up to her. 'Strange. He feels....green? But....how can that be?' She

thought. She smiled at him as he came up to her. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I suggest

that you get ready." He said as he passed by her. Sakura stared after him. He just passed by

her like she was nothing more than a fly. Her face slowly turned into a sad one. She just

wanted to be friends. Why was he acting so cold to her? One second, he cold, the next, he's

nice, then cold again. "How strange. He must have some weird mood swings. I think ill go to

the library. Maybe they have a good book or something." She said, totally forgetting

Tomoyo. 

~Down in the library~

Sakura stood on a tall ladder while flipping through a book. "Hmm....looks interesting."

Something caught her eye. It stood out from the rest of the books. It was white. Sort of a

glowing white. She pushed the ladder towards it and pulled it out. She looked at the cover.

It looked like a diary of some sort. She opened the cover and the very first page read, "Xiao

Lang" and that was it. "Uh...who's Xiao Lang?" She asked. Touya over heard her and

looked up at her. "Why, don't you know?" He asked. Sakura looked down and shook her

head. "You mean Tomoyo didn't tell you that Syaoran's chinese name is Xiao Lang?"

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, it is?" She asked. He knodded. "Oh." Touya went back to

writing whatever he was writing. Sakura climbed down with two books in her arms. Touya

looked up. "Is that it?" She nodded. "I think two will be enough for now. Thank you." She

said and bowed. She exited the library and headed back to her room.

~Her room~

Tomoyo paced back and forth. "Where is she?" Then Sakura walked in. Tomoyo looked up.

"Sakura! Hurry! We only have 30 minutes! We must hurry!" "WHA!? Its been that long

already!?" Tomoyo nodded. Tomoyo had the dress washed quickly and had blow dried it.

Since she didn't have a dryer. 

~Li's room~

Li looked at himself one more time in the mirror. Perfect. Just ten more minutes to go. Just

ten more. He gave his best smile at the mirror he could. To his dismay, he cracked it.

"Oops." Was all he said. He walked up to his night stand and there laid the clow book. He

didn't trust the girl still. So he placed the book in his room. Of course he was starting to like

her, but he still didn't trust her. Cause he could of accidentally left the book open and the

girl found it. Well, he would find out tonight. Yes, tonight will be the night.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yes I know. The chapter wasn't that long and it took soooo long to get it out. Sorry, but ive

been cramming for the finals and FINALLY schools over. THANK GOD! In about two

months from now, im planning to lease a new story. Its based after another anime series and

I suggest that you not read it before you read the authors notes or you wont understand.

The author notes will be post as Chapter one. Theres gonna be 13 chapters. (Not including

the authors notes.) So be looking out for it. Well, thats all. Next chapter out soon. Ja ne!


	7. Unwelcomed Visitors

****

With the Crown Placed Upon my Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 7 Unwelcome Visitors

Sakura glided down the steps gracefully and carefully with Tomoyo trailing behind her with stars in her eyes. Tomoyo sighed. 'How beautiful...' Sakura had sweat going down her neck. She was nervous. Very nervous. What if tonight's dinner was a disaster like last times? She hoped not. She felt fine. Strange. She was sick just about an hour or so ago. Wasn't she? She mentally shrugged and dismissed the thought and set her thoughts on dinner. She could picture it now. 

~Her thoughts of the coming dinner~

She would walk in and be greeted with cold glares and stares by the chef, servants, and of course, Li Syaoran. Then she would sit down and be served. Then for some unknown reason, Li would get mad and try to kill her....again. 

~Reality check~

She shivered. The thought was unpleasant. Very. All she could do was hope for the best. Plus, deep down inside of her, she had a feeling that something was gonna happen. 'Wait a minute....wheres Kero!?' She thought.

~Kero's present state~

See's Kero sleeping inside of the cabinet.

~Back with Sakura~

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo looked at her. "Whats wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know. Everything I guess." "Everything?" Sakura knodded. Sakura had finally made it to the dinning room door. Tomoyo tugged on her dress. "Allow me Sakura-chan." "Sakura-chan?" Sakura repeated. Tomoyo pushed open the massive doors and bowed. "After you Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at quizically, but continued to walk into the dinning room.

~Syaoran's P.O.V.~

Syaoran looked up to see an elegant girl walk in. He mentally smiled to himself. Under the table cloth he held a book in his hands. Unaware to him, the book started to glow as soon as the girl walked in. He stared at her as she walked towards the table. His face held an unemotional expression to it. 

~Sakura's P.O.V.~

She was suprised when she sat down. Tomoyo had left and no servants could be seen. It was just her and Li Syaoran. Plus he wasn't giving her death glares like when she first met him. She smiled at him. He flinched. 

~Syaoran's P.O.V.~

He flinched. That was not expected. They had about ten minutes til the food was served so he thought that was the best time to talk to her about the book. But unexpectedly, Kero flew in. "Hiya! Oh, its you." Kero said as he saw Li glaring him. "Why are you in here!?" Li asked, frustrated that he was cut off by the 'stuffed animal'. "Why would YOU want to know!?" "Because **I** live here!" "Well, for your info, **I** was sleeping!" "In the kitchen!?" "Yeah!" Kero froze. "I sense something. I sense....I sense....SOME DELICIOUS FOOD COMING THIS WAY!!!" Kero yelled as he dashed into the kitchen. Li sighed. Stupid stuffed animal. He turned his attention back to Sakura. She sweatdropped. He looked at the book in his hands. He jumped in suprise. It was glowing? It never done that before...strange. He looked at Sakura. 'Could it be her?' He thought. Sakura stared strait into his eyes. He was about to pull the book out to ask her a question but just then the servants came out with platters and platters of food. 

~After dinner. Normal P.O.V.~

The plates and platters were cleared along with the forks, knifes, and spoons and all that was left was Sakura, Syaoran, and the book Syaoran was holding. Sakura stood up and was about to thank him for dinner and return to her room, but before she could Li said her name. "Sakura....um....I have some questions to ask you." He said nervously. She nodded and sat back down. "Um...what would you like to ask me?" She asked. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Do you remember the time you went into the west wing?" She gulped. So this is what this is all about. "Y-yes." "Do you remember the book on the table?" She nodded. "Did you or did you not open the book?" "Yes. I did." He pulled the book out. She was starting to get nervous. This was VERY sudden. He opened the book and pulled out a card. He looked at it. He said while looking at the card, "Only certain people can open this book. I am one of those certain people. There is only one more person in this world that is capable of doing that." "Who?" He looked at her with a stern gaze. He placed the card back into the book and closed it while staring at her. She started to sweat. He placed the book on the table and slid it to her. It stopped in front of her and started to glow extremely bright. "You claimed you could open it. Prove it." He stated. She looked back down at the book. She placed her hand on and as soon as she did, the glow subsided. She slowly slid her hand over the lock and as soon as she did, the lock opened. She jumped at first then slowly and carefully opened up the front cover. Li watched in suprise. He didn't believe her at first, but now he did. She pulled out a card. It was the one he was looking at earlier. It said LOVE at the bottom and had a picture of a heart with wings and a crown on it. "Wow. It's beautiful. What are they?" She asked as she looked up. He grinned. He had finally found her. 'I found her! I finally found her!' He thought. Sakura just looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. He just looked at her. "I am perfectly fine." He said coldly. She flinched. Just a second ago he was all normal like and now he's his old grumpy self. He whispered, "I finally found you." She could barely make out what he was saying. "Wh-what do you mean?" He closed his eyes, bowed his head and chuckled. "I finally found you." He said out loud this time. Sakura just looked at him. "What?" "I've been searching for you for many years." "I don't understand." She said. "Would you like to know?" He asked. She pondered for a moment thinking if it was a good idea to say yes or no. She finally decided on yes. "Yes." "It's a long story. About 7 years ago, I made a mistake. A very terrible mistake. 

~Flashback~

A young Li Syaoran sat lazily in his chair. "How boring. Theres nothing to do." He said while sighing. Just then, a young Eriol walked up to him. "Sir, you know you have to pick a bride." "Yeah yeah. But im too young to get married! Plus, their all sluts." "Yes, I know sir. But its been in the Li tradition for many centuries. You don't want to break the old tradition, would you?" "I want to, but if my parents were here, they would be disappointed in me." Li sighed. "Okay, send them in." Eriol walked away and seconds later, a bunch and I mean a bunch of girls raced in. He slumped in his chair. Eriol stood in front of them and said, "Okay people, make a line! C'mon! We haven't got all day!" The girls hurriedly got in a line. The first one batted her eyelashes at Li. He sighed. "Next." He said. The girl looked sad and slowly walked away. The next girl had tons of make-up all over her face. "Next." The next girl smiled and she had a few teeth missing. "Next." The next one was wearing clothing that was very revealing. For a young girl, that was just sick. "Next." It went on like this for a long time. Finally the last girl came up. Nope. Too fat. Li dismissed her also. "Is that all?" Li asked. Eriol nodded. "Except for a village not far from here." "Like that counts." Li said. It started to rain outside. Li straightened up. "Eriol, could you go get me a book?" "The usual book sir?" "Yeah." Eriol bowed and left to go fetch the same book Li always looked at. He returned a few minutes later with it in his hands. "Here sir." He handed the book to him. Li opened the book and pulled out a card. It was totally blank. Li had been trying to create another card but was having no idea what to make. "Eriol, what do you think I should make?" Eriol shrugged. Suddenly, a knock at the door could be heard. Eriol was about to go and answer it but Li stopped him. "I'll do it. I need the exercise anyways." He walked to the door and opened it. There at his door was an old woman holding a person in her arms. The person was wrapped in blankets, laying limp in her arms. "Please kind sir, help my little girl." She said. Li looked at her. "And why should I?" He asked coldly. "I am an old woman, I cannot afford to feed her and give her the proper medicine to get well. Please, all I ask of you is to take her in. Please!?" Li glared at her. He looked at the person in the blankets. The blankets were wet and the girl couldn't be seen. But for some strange reason, he could barely make out a faint aura emitting from the girl. It was pink, but very faint. He didn't really care. "Please, I have enough things to do already and I don't need another mouth feed here. Goodbye." And he closed the door. He lied. The woman stared at the door then at the figure in blankets and broke down crying. In the bushes, a figure stared at the old woman and its face grew sad. Anger grew inside of it. It had noticed the blank card Li was holding. It chanted a few words and disappeared. 

~Inside~

Eriol's expression grew sad. He had watched the whole thing. Li was chuckling to himself. "That was great! Don't you think Eriol?" Li asked. Eriol looked towards the floor. "I cannot answer that sir." He said with his head bowed. Eriol then walked out of the room. "Whats his problem?" Li said aloud to no one in particular. He looked down at his card. He jumped. It had changed! He read, "Love?" Then the card flashed a bright light. Li used his arm to shield his eyes. "W-whats going on?!" He said. Just then, an angel appeared in front of him. It said, "Li Syaoran, for your punishment, you will become the beast of which your name implies." Li stared at it. "What did I do!?" He yelled. It pointed towards the door. Then the book of Clow appeared in its hands. "The curse shall break when the chosen one comes. Only til then, you will become human once again. And til then you will stay the beast you are now. If you do not find the chosen one by your seventeenth birthday, you will remain a beast forever." Suddenly, it disappeared and the book fell to the ground along with the card and a scroll. "Whatever. I don't see myself turning into some beast." He looked at his hands and screamed. They were now paws. Then he heard screaming from other parts of the castle. He passed out.

~Outside~

The old woman held the girl tightly as she walked. The woman had walked to many houses in search for a home for the child. But to no avail, she was rejected every time. The woman sat on her feet and stroked the young girls hair. They were leaning against the side of the towns bakery shop wall with a small portion of the roof that was sticking out shielding them from the rain. The small girl started to cough. The old woman started to pat her back. "Its okay little one. Everything will be all right." Just then, the shadowed figure from before walked up to them. The woman looked up. The figure smiled. "Here. I will find a good home for the child." The stranger said. The woman stood up. Her pleading eyes begged. "Please kind sir, would you?" He knodded. He opened his arms and the woman placed the girl in his arms. "Please, find a good home for her." The man nodded and the woman smiled and slowly walked away. The man turned and turned the corner to where his carriage was. He climbed in. "Driver, head to the small village north of here." He commanded. The driver snapped the reins and off the went. 

The man pulled the wet blanket away from her face. The child was special indeed. He noticed a small piece of paper sticking out below. He pulled it out and read it. It said, "Please take care of this child. Her mother, Nadshiko died a few months ago." And thats all the letter said. The man pulled out a cloth and dried the kids forehead. Then he placed his index finger there. It started to glow. "Done. Now she will have no memories of her past."

~An hour later~

They had arrived at a small cottage. The man stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the door. He set the girl on the door step and rung the doorbell. He then disappeared along with the carriage. Just then, the door opened. Fujitaka opened the door. He looked around. No one was there. He looked down and there was a figure laying on his door step. He picked it up and brought it into the house and closed the door with his foot. He went into the living room and set the 'package' on the couch. There was a small piece of paper attached to it. He read it. He was shocked. He thought it was a bunch of wet blankets. Just then, it started to cough. He jumped. He looked down. It was starting to move. He removed the wet blankets. The girl was still dry though. He carried her up to the guest room and set her on the bed. He checked her temperature. She was burning up. He quickly wrapped the covers around her and placed a cold towel on her head. She started to open her eyes. "Papa?" She said. He blinked. 'Papa?' "Little girl, do you remember you parents?" She looked at him. "Huh?" He thought for a moment and finally came up with one word: Amnesia. 

~End Flashback~

Li told her what he knew of. But nothing of what happened to the little girl. Sakura listened very intently. Several times she gasped but other than that, she remained quiet. "So thats why I look like this today." He said. "But, what did you mean I was the one?" Sometimes Sakura could be such an airhead. He fell over anime style. He quickly got up. "What im trying to say is, your the one to break the spell. You are the chosen one!" "Really?" He fell over again. Such an airhead. He got up. Again. "Really." He said. 

~Later that night~

Sakura laid wide awake on her bed. She was still in shock that she was the chosen one. If she was the chosen one, then she would never be able to leave to see her father again. All she wanted was to see him again. It was nice being here and junk but she really wanted to see him. She rolled over in bed and sighed. 

~Out in the forest~

"Ugh! Meeko, wait up! Im stuck!" Duan yelled. Meeko groaned and walked back to Duan. "Stop fooling around. We don't have time." "Sorry but the branch snagged my shirt." Meeko rolled his eyes. "Come on. I see a house up ahead." They made their way towards the house. 

~At the house~

Meeko looked at the windows. The lights were still on. He knocked at the door. A few seconds later, a gypsy lady answered. "Come in. Come in." Meeko and Duan stepped in. "Have a seat." The lady said. "We really don't have..." He was cut off by the lady. "I said, have a seat!" She growled. They quickly sat down. The lady then sat down at the table with them. "Now, may I ask what you are searching for? Oh, wait, wait, I sense your searching for a person. Am I correct?" The two nodded. "Well, in this case, a person search will cost you 15 silver coins." Meeko nudged Duan. Duan mumbled under his breath and pulled out 15 coins. He handed them to the lady. The lady examined them. She then placed then in a bag and placed her hands on the table. Duan and Meeko didn't even plan on this. They just wanted to know if a girl had come through the area. "Now, lets look into the crystal ball." Duan and Meeko looked at it. They sweatdropped. Then, it started to glow. The lady said, "I sense your looking for a girl." Meeko nodded. "She is young. About the age of 16 or 17. Am I correct?" Duan nodded. "She has auburn hair and sea green eyes. Correct?" They nodded. Again. "She went that way." Said the lady pointing north. "Go north from here, and if you keep on going, on your right you should see a large haunted castle. Not far from here. Can't miss it. Now goodbye." She said quickly before ushering them out. She was a fraud. Of course. She had seen the girl enter the castle gates while she collecting berries. 

~Outside~

Meeko and Duan just stood there. Meeko cleared his throat. "We should be going." He said as he took the lead and Duan right behind him. 

~An hour later~

"I thought the lady said it wasn't far. She did say that. Didn't she?" Meeko asked. Duan nodded. Just up ahead, they was a large castle. "Hey Meeko! Look! There it is!" Meeko looked up. He grinned.

~Inside the castle~

Meeko grinned. They had finally made it. They were inside. They grabbed a nearby candle holder with seven candles in it. He lit em. He looked around. The place was huge! He called out, "Sakura?" No answer. "Sakura? Are you there?" Nothing. "She must be asleep in this place." Duan said. "Yeah. Lets go search for her." Meeko said. Duan agreed. 

~Li's room~

Li's ears twitched. His eyes snapped open. His head shot up. He thought he heard something. He set his head back on the bed. Just then, he heard a door down the hall creak open. He stood up. He jumped off of the bed and headed towards the door. He could see easily in the dark because he was a wolf. He opened it and looked out. He saw Sakura's door open. He walked quietly and slowly down the hall towards the door. 

~Inside Sakura's room~

Meeko handed Duan the candle holder and he made his way to Sakura's bed. After about an hour searching the castle, they had finally found Sakura's room. Meeko lifted the girl into his arms. He gulped. Sakura was laying limp in his arms with a silk nightdress on that went past her feet. "Wow. She is HOT." Meeko breathed. "C'mon. Lets go. We got what we want." He said. Duan and Meeko made their way out with Sakura limp in Meeko's arms. 

~In the Hall~

Li was almost to Sakura's room but just a few feet away, he saw two men walk out of her room. He squinted. He growled as he realized that the tall guy was holding Sakura in his arms. 

The two guys turned around to see a HUGE wolf standing there with its fangs bared. Li growled, "Put. Her. Down." Meeko let go as soon as that was said from the Wolf. Li jumped just in time to catch Sakura before she hit the hard ground. He looked at Sakura to see if she was okay. She was. He turned his head to look at the two guys but they were gone from sight. Sakura was on his back. Still out like a light. He carried her on his back to her room and set her on her bed. He nuzzled her face gently. He was definantly falling for her. 

~In the hall~

Duan and Meeko were still out there. They were looking into the room where the wolf carried Sakura. They saw the wolf nuzzle her. Meeko clenched his fist. 

~Sakura's room~

Sakura woke to the soft feel of Li's muzzle on her face. He backed away. "Li. Whats wrong?" "I was just worried about you. Thats all." She smiled and stroked his head. "Im fine. Im not going anywhere." "Yeah I know." He said. He didn't want to worry her about the intruders so he left that unsaid. "Go back to sleep." "Okay." She said as she yawned and fell asleep again. Li smiled. He walked to the door and took one last glance at her.

~In the hall~

Meeko grabbed Duan by the collar and pulled him down the stairs when he saw Li heading towards the door. This was very unexpected. A talking wolf. And it seems the wolf has fallen in love with the girl. How strange. When they were outside. Meeko dropped Duan in the snow. "We finally find her but she's guarded by some psycho wolf! That can talk also!" "What are you planning?" Duan asked. Meeko rubbed his chin. "C'mon. Back to the Village. I have a plan."

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

How was the chapter? It was a long one. It took me since 8:27 pm to 2:48 am to finish this. So be thankful. Please R+R. Next chapter out soon. Ja ne!


	8. Attack

****

With the Crown Placed Upon my Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 8 Attack

~The Village~

Meeko and Duan had finally made it to the village by running half of the way. They were huffing and puffing from the long run. Meeko was the first to recover from the huffing and puffing though. "C'mon Duan. We have to get my plan into action." "What's your plan?" Meeko grinned an evil grin. "As you saw, the wolf seems to like Sakura. Well, my plan is to gather as many villagers as possible and tell them that Sakura was captured by a beast! Plus, the villagers have no idea that im just doing this to get Sakura." He straitened his back straightened his shirt. "Well, all you have to do is...." And he whispered something into Duan's ear and Duan smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together. When Meeko was done, Duan said, "Perfect! I'll get started right away!" And Duan dashed off. Meeko laughed. "Perfect! Sakura will be mine!" He said as he clenched his fist.

~The Castle~

Dawn was about and still no sun shone. Dark, stormy clouds covered the skies as they threatened to pour over. Sakura yawned. She stretched her arms out. She had awoken to crashing thunder. She looked outside to see flashes of lightning go across the sky. She slowly stood up and scratched her sides. She was still sleepy but just couldn't go back to sleep with the thunder booming outside her window. She quickly got dressed. She wanted to find Kero. She hadn't seen him in a while plus she needed to talk to somebody. Anybody would be fine. She opened the door and stepped out only to Li standing watch by her door. "Oh. Ohayo!" He looked up at her and mumbled, "Ohayo." He was just a little grumpy from lack of sleep and plus, he wasn't a morning person. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was keeping watch." She blinked. 'Watch?' she thought. "Oh." "Well, since your up, theres no need to keep watch. I'll be going now." He turned and started to leave but before he could make it to his room, Sakura said, "Um, Li? Why were you keeping watch?" He looked at her. "I was keeping watch because last night, two men had snuck in into your room. One was tall and the other was short. The tall one had blonde hair and gray eyes and the short one had brown hair and blue eyes. Do you have any idea who these intruders were?" She looked to the ceiling and put her index finger on her chin. She mumbled, "Blonde hair, blonde hair....I know! Those were the two dorks that always bother me during my morning walk in the village. Or, they used to be. Why were they here?" Li snarled. "Apparently, they tried to take you out of the castle." "Oh. Thats why. Meeko was always obsessed with me. No matter how many times I turned him down, he would bother me. And some times, he would stalk me. Oooh! I don't like him! He never knows when to give up!" Li chuckled at her small act of anger. She looked quite cute that way. But his thought quickly turned back to the matter at hand. "If you see those two again, tell me. And if you can't, just yell for help or something. I'll be there." She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Um...do you have any idea where Kero is?" "The stuffed animal's probably in the kitchen." "Thank you." And she left for the kitchen. 

~Kitchen~

Kero was sleeping on top of the freezer. "Mmm...cake...pudding...pie...more pudding...ice cream...and more pudding...yummy yum yum for my tummy tum tum..." Sakura had walked into the kitchen. "Kero! Where are you!?" She yelled. Kero woke with a start and jumped so high, he hit the top of the ceiling with his head. He had a round bump on the top of his head and his eyes got all watery. He flew down to Sakura. "Hey! You ruined my good dream! It was filled with all of these delicious foods...mmm...cake...pudding...." "Kero! Stop daydreaming! I need you to do me a favor." "And why should I do you a favor!? You ruined my perfect dream!" "Because." And she batted her eyelashes. "Oh fine. What do you want me to do?" "Follow me." And she walked out of the kitchen and to the library.

~Library~

Sakura had sat down at the desk placed in the very center of the library and Kero sat on the desk top. Sakura pulled out a pen and paper and started to write, 

"_Dear Otousan,_

How have you been? Im fine but I feel a little homesick. Li Syaoran or as you might say, the big bad wolf, is treating me nicely. The castle is very large but has very few inhabitants. It seems quite nice here. If its okay, Li might allow you to stay as well. Im sending Kero so don't be alarmed. Please write back as soon as you receive this letter.

Love,

Sakura

Sakura folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. She handed the letter to Kero and said, "Take this to Otousan and don't return till you have a reply letter from him." Kero nodded. "I be back in an hour or so." "Thanks Kero. And if you return quickly, I see if I can get you some pudding." "Yay! Pudding!" And he dashed out of the room. Sakura giggled as she saw Kero leave. Just then, Li walked into the room. He seemed cheery. "Whats so funny?" "Oh, its just Kero." "Oh, the stuffed animal." He walked up to the desk and asked, "Whatcha doin?" "Oh, nothing. Um...do you think that my father could stay here?" He just looked at her. "Why?" He asked. "I just miss him and I feel homesick." He looked at his paws and thought a moment. "If you really want to...lets just say this is a small gift." He smiled at her. She just burst then. She jumped over the desk and grabbed him in a huge hug. "ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! SOOO MUCH!" She backed away just a little to look him in the eyes. "You don't know how happy you just made me." She said with a soft smile on her face. He blushed. "W-well, it was nothing." "Oh, it's definantly something. Um...what would you like for your birthday?" There was only one thing he wanted in the whole world. And that was to be human once again. He bowed his head. "There is only one thing I really want. But you would refuse." Her face saddened then it quickly became a smile, "C'mon, you can tell me." "No, I can't." "Aww. It can't be that bad, could it?" "It is." "Please. You did me a big favor. So I should return the favor. It's only fair." He looked at her sadly. It quickly changed to an glare. "You would not accept it." And he walked off. Sakura stood there dumbfounded. Her expression saddened again. She stood up and walked out of the room.

~Down the hall~

Sakura thought about what Li said. 

~Flashback~

_" You would not accept it." and he walked off._

~End Flashback~

Sakura continued to walk down the hall till she ran into Eriol. "Oh! Eriol, its you." "Sorry Madame. You seemed troubled. What is it?" He already knew because he was a mind reader but he decided to ask anyways. "Li did me a favor. A really big favor and I asked him what he wanted for his birthday. But he refused to tell me. He said I wouldn't accept it." Eriol thought. "He said that because you probably wouldn't accept it." The other day when Li told Sakura about her being the chosen one, he left out the part of her falling in love. Eriol thought for a second. "Would you like to know Sakura?" Sakura smiled brightly. "Yes! That would mean so much to me! Arigato!" He smiled. He liked it when she smiled. "Follow me." She did as told and followed.

~Li's room~

"Quiet. If Master Li finds me in here, im dead." He whispered. She nodded and followed him in. Eriol started to dig in drawers. After about five minutes, he popped out with dust all over him. "C'mon, I got it, lets go." And they crept out. They headed to the library. 

~Library~

"Okay, we're safe." "That was fun! Lets do that again!" He sweatdropped. "Yeah, fun." "So, whats the with the scroll?" "This scroll has the prophecy. The prophecy in which you would fulfill if you accept. Remember the first time you opened the clow book?" She nodded. "And the that was blank?" She nodded again. "Well, only when the time is right, a picture would appear. The second time you looked at it, it had a picture. Did it not?" "It did." "Then the time is right." "Right for what? And how did you know I was looking at the card at dinner yesterday?" "A hehe. I sorta eavesdropped. Well, anyways, back to the matter at hand. Well, tell me what you think. Read first." He handed her the scroll. She read it carefully. She looked up. "Uh...I don't understand..." "What the prophecy is saying, is that, Li has till his 17th birthday to find the chosen one. And if he doesn't find her, he will stay a wolf forever." "I know im the chosen one, but what could I do?" "Well, he already knows that you are the chose one but, the problem is, he loves you, but you must love him back.....he doesn't want to force you to do anything.....that is why he refuses to tell you what he wants for his birthday. He wants to be human..." Sakura stood there. The truth was, she did love him. He had been kind to her over the time she had stayed. "Eriol, so what he wants, is to break the spell. Right?" He nodded. "But it will only work if you love him back. Do you?" She smiled and picked up the small pencil. "I do." He thought he heard wrong. "D-did you just say you do???" She smiled and nodded. "I do." He started jumping up and down in the palm of her hand. "Sir will be soooo happy!" He stopped. His happy expression turned to a serious one. "Then, why hasn't the spell broken yet?" "Maybe...we have to wait till the right time, or I have to tell him, or....I don't know." "Hmm...we'll have to wait and see I guess." 

~During the night~

Kero had already returned and Sakura had sent her second letter to her father. Only an hour after that, Kero had returned with a second letter stating that her father would be at the castle in a few days. She was so happy. She had forgot about Kero's dessert. Kero had forgotten too. Amazing. Huh? Yeah, he did forget. Sakura was too caught up in her happiness that she didn't notice glowing lights in the forest outside her window. Neither did Li. Only one person throughout the whole castle had noticed. Eriol.

~Outside~

"C'mon! It's only a little further! We have to save Sakura!" Meeko yelled out behind himself to the other villagers. They all held torches and held them high as they shouted, "Yeah!" Meeko grinned to himself. This was perfect. Duan rode up besides him on his horse. "Your plan is working perfectly Meeko! Your a genius!" "That I am." He said proudly. 

~Later at the Castle doors~

"This is it men! This is the place where Sakura is held captive! Keep on your guard! We don't know what suprises he has for us!" 

~Inside~

"Okay! They're outside! Be careful! We don't know what they're planning! Eriol instructed. Li stood at the top of the stairs watching. He ordered Sakura to stay in her room for her own safety. She had agreed and stayed there. Li watched carefully when all of sudden, they started to ram the doors. It was the time. He walked to the west wing and closed the door. 

He sat the clow book on the table and pulled out several cards. The 'WINDY', 'WATERY', 'FIREY', 'EARTHY', and 'LOVE'. He wasn't sure what the love would really do. But he had sat it out anyways. He then set his sword on the table. He concentrated. All of the cards that were set out except for the LOVE started to glow. Then, the glowing subsided. He started at them. He started to sweat. This was the first time he tried to use them in his wolf form to use them. But the magic just wasn't with him. Suddenly, the door to the west wing slammed open. 

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it wasn't very long, but the next chapter is the last one. You know, the fight, the love, the change. Stuff like that. Till then, Ja ne!


	9. Prophecy Fulfilled

****

With the Crown Placed Upon my Head....

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 9 Prophecy Fulfilled

The doors slammed open. Li looked to the front of the room. "Beast! Im gonna make you pay for taking my Sakura away!" Li stood on all fours and growled. "She is not yours. She is nobodies possession. So keep your dirty hands off her." "My my. It seems you have mistaken. You are the one with dirty hands. Or should I say, paws?" Meeko picked up chair and threw it at Li. Li ducked and the chair went right over his head. "I challenge you to fight. Winner gets Sakura. Loser, death." "I will not bet Sakura. She has the right to choose." "Well, we all know, she wont pick you. Look at you. Your a wolf! An animal!" Meeko said laughing. That was it. Li couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Meeko.

~Down stairs~

Eriol was having some troubles of his own. A large guy held a torch in his hands and started to wave it in his face. Eriol backed up more and more till he ran into a wall. He gulped. Just then, Tomoyo came to the rescue! "Oh mister?" The man turned around. She jumped up and started to paint all over his face. When she was done, he looked like a clown. She held a mirror to show him. He screeched and started to run around in circles. She winked at Eriol and he knew what to do. "He poked his sharp tip in the guys butt. The guy ran away screaming and holding his butt. Eriol and Tomoyo started to laugh.

~Sakura's room~

Sakura could hear screaming and crashing from down stairs. She shuddered. She could also hear laughing and yelling. It sounded awful and she couldn't do anything. She sat on her bed and leaned against the wall. She sighed. Just then, she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got up and opened her door. She peeked out. Good. The coast was clear. She quietly stepped out and ventured down the hall. She stopped at the West wing doors. She thought she heard talking in there. She opened the door a small crack and peered in. There was Syaoran and Meeko going at it. She quietly watched. 

~Down stairs~

Touya felt pain shoot through his side as the man started to rip out more and more pages. He couldn't take it anymore. He shut on the mans hands. The man screamed as the pain shot through his hand. Then Touya jumped down and landed on the mans foot. The mans face turned blue then he started yelling. Then Touya hopped up part of the stairs and jumped down on top of the mans head. His corner hit right, smack in the middle of his head. They guy fell over and rubbed head. Then Touya jumped and hit the guys butt with the corner of his bookish cover. The man decided that retreat would be best. So he ran off. Touya smirked to himself about his victory. Perfect. 

~Inside the West Wing~

"Why don't you just hand over Sakura now and i'll make your death quick and less painful. How about it?" Li growled. "I won't give up that easily." They both circled eachother like alpha wolves fighting for the title. Meeko had a bow and arrow but only two arrows. He didn't plan on using them though. He broke off a leg from a nearby table. He swung it at Li. Li stood there not afraid of what he was planning. "So, the wolf isn't afraid. Huh? Well, you should be!" He said as he swung it at Li. Li dodged it easily. "You are not worth of being called a human." Li growled. "Oh. What about you? Do you think you should be called a human?" Li didn't answer. "So, the wolf is speechless. How about that." He took another swing at Li. Li jumped out of the way. "You know, if I can't hit you with this, why don't I try with my lucky bow and arrow?" He threw the table leg at Li but Li dodged it as if it was nothing. Meeko quickly pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed at Li. But before he could get it totally focused, Li had knocked it out of his hand. It flew across the room and landed on the balcony where the rain fell hard. Meeko growled as did Li. 

~In the hall~

Sakura gasped as she saw Meeko pull out his bow and arrow and aim it straight at Li. But Li had knocked it straight out of his hand. Sakura released her breath. "Phew. That was a close one." She whispered to herself. Then she had heard cheering down stairs.

~Down stairs~

The battle against the villagers was won! The villagers had lost badly. It was quick but they all worked together. There weren't many villagers cause most of them chickened out on coming. So it was easily won. But some of them had battle scars though. Touya had torn pages, Yukito had a chiped edge, Eriol had a broken tip, Tomoyo had some brush hair pulled out and others, such as Kaho and some others didn't even get a scratch.

~The West Wing~

Meeko kept on switching his gaze from the balcony to Li. He mentally growled to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He made a dash for the balcony to where his bow and arrow were thrown. But unknown to them, Sakura had made her way into the room. Li saw Meeko make a dash for his weapons on the balcony and raced after him. Just as Meeko was on the balcony, Li grabbed onto his arm. Meeko turned around with anger in his eyes and tossed Li off of his arm. Li smashed right into the side of the balcony. Li was dizzy and had a splitting headache. He sat up and shook his head trying to get things back into focus. Meeko on the other hand had got his bow and arrow. He aimed at Li, but just as he released the arrow, Sakura shouted, "NO MEEKO!" And stepped in the way on purpose. Everything happened in a flash. Li finally got his vision back to normal and just as he did, he saw Sakura get hit by the arrow. Then Meeko just stood there shocked. Sakura stood there for a moment. She then fell to her knees then back onto the hard, wet, floor. The arrow had hit her in the stomach. Li yelled, "NO! SAKURA!" It was too late though. What had happened couldn't be reversed. First time in years, Li Syaoran had started to cry. Not because of him not being able to turn back into a human, but because of Sakura. She had sacrificed her life for his. He tried to lift her up as best as he could. Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. She was shocked that Li was crying. Crying for her. But the pain in her stomach hurt the worst but she ignored it the best she could. She lifted her hand up to Li's muzzle and placed her hand there. She said, "Sorry, that I couldn't get your birthday present for you...." She said while blood started to drip out of her mouth. She was about to say something else before she finally passed out. Li started to shake her. "Don't leave yet...not yet...I didn't get to tell you...what I...wanted to say...to you...." He hugged her the best he could with his paws. Meeko just stood there. What had he just done!? He just killed...no...he didn't...of course he didn't...it couldn't be true...but it was. It was true. He had killed Sakura. Just then, the wind started to pick up and the LOVE card floated to Li and started to glow. Li didn't notice. Just then, he was wrapped in a funnel of wind. Feathers were mixed in with the wind as well as gold. Then suddenly, it vanished. Li didn't notice that he was now human. Meeko just stood there dumbfounded. The wolf had just turned into a human? How was that even possible? Li was hugging Sakura close to him. He then noticed something glowing off to the side. It was the LOVE card. It subsided but still floated where it was. Li looked down at his hands. He was now human. But nothing mattered. Not anymore. Sakura was gone, so what was the use of living? He stood up and faced Meeko. Li was dressed in a red uniform lined with gold and white black pants. With a quick flash of his hand, his sword appeared in his hand. Then the WINDY card appeared in his other hand. He tossed out the card and struck it. Suddenly, the wind wrapped around Meeko and he was lifted off of the ground. Li walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. He growled, "You...you're the one who did this to Sakura!" He pulled out the EARTHY card. "And for that, im gonna kill you myself." "W-what are you!? The devil!?" "The closest thing to him..." Li growled. "EARTHY, I command you to open up the earth and swallow this pitiful being." The earth opened up below to where they stood and WINDY pulled Meeko over the edge and release him. Meeko fell and fell down into the crevasse of the earth. Then the earth closed up, swallowing him up. The Cards returned to their original form and floated to his hand. He dropped his sword and the two cards and ran over to Sakura's side. He kneeled down and took Sakura into his arms. He was just hoping that this was all a bad nightmare. But it wasn't. Sakura laid limp. Unmoving. Tears returned to his eyes as he held her tight. Then, the LOVE card started to glow again. Li looked up to it and just then, the same angel that had appeared infront of him seven years ago had appeared again. She smiled down at him. "Li Syaoran. The curse is broke, the prophecy fulfilled, and you, have learned to love. For this, I will grant you one wish." Li looked at her and without a second thought said, "I want Sakura to live again." She smiled. "You really have learned to love. I will grant this wish for you. But this is the only wish you will receive." He nodded. Then, the angel closed its eyes and spread its wings out and started to glow. Sakura started to glow and was also enveloped in a funnel of wind, feathers, and gold. Then it suddenly disappeared. The angel had disappeared and the LOVE card started to glow. Sakura opened her eyes. Emerald met amber. She smiled and put her hand to his face. "Li, is that you?" He smiled and nodded. "Call me Syaoran." Just then, the card known as LOVE flew to his hand. He looked at it. He held it up for Sakura to see and chuckled. "It seems I have my old blank card back again." She giggled. He suddenly stood up with Sakura in his arms. She yelped in suprise. He smiled down at her. "Here, let me carry you." "No. It's okay. I insist. Im much too heavy." "Actually, no. Not at all. Your as light as a feather." And he carried her out of the room.

~Down stairs~

All of the maids and servants were looking at themselves in suprise. They all had turn back into there normal, human selves once again and were wondering why that had happened. All except for Eriol. He smiled as he looked towards the stairs. Tomoyo looked in his direction and gasped. The others turned there attention that way also. Some of them gasped, others sighed, and others did nothing but smile. 

Syaoran stood at the top of the stairs with Sakura in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was smiling at him. "So, what did you REALLY want for your birthday besides becoming human again?" He looked at her shocked. "How did you know?" She smiled. "Oh, I have my ways." She grinned at him. He smirked. They had finally made it down the stairs and he said, "Well, do you really want to know?" She nodded. He set her down and kneeled down, pulling a ring out of no where. "Sakura, would you marry me?" She smiled down at him. Then suddenly jumped into his arms and said, "Of course I will!" All around them 'oohs' and 'ahhs' could be heard and one, 'KAWAII!' in the back by you know who. Kero flew down to them and sighed. Just then, he remembered his pudding Sakura promised him. "HEY! WHERES MY PUDDING!?" Sakura just ignored him as Li swung her around. 

~The Wedding Day~

Everybody was crowded in the ball room including Fujitaka. They were all listening intently to the preacher. Fujitaka was still suprised that the 'big bad wolf' had actually turned out to be the nice young lad that was marring his daughter. Sakura.

"Now do you, Li Syaoran..." "Just get on with it!" Tomoyo shouted from the back. The preacher glared at her. Li just said, "I do." And Sakura followed with, "I do." The old man just looked at them and shrugged. "Okay...I pronounce you man and wife or King and Queen....whatever." He said. And Li bent Sakura over and kissed her. There was cheering in the whole room. Kero was satisfied now. He had a whole bowl of pudding to himself from Sakura and was pigging out in the back. Sakura and Li then made their way down the isle and was showered by flower petals and rice. 

And so the spell was broken and a new love was found. But the story will be always go on to live on and on as it is written in history's books. (Not really.) "Shut-up! Don't make it sound like some stupid fairy tale!" Li shouts. "Yeah! Plus, we have a Honey Moon to attend to! So shoo! Shoo!" Sakura says.

****

THE END


End file.
